The Lion of Hogwarts
by Shay1819
Summary: The Belmont family moved to London in the dark ages. Now the only remaining heir has received a letter to attend a school for the truly gifted. For a boy who grew up too soon. It is now time to be a child again and go on adventures. Inspired by many different anime's and characters. OC X Hermoine. Hopefully will be going for the long haul. First Harry Potter Fic. Enjoy...
1. The Obligation

First Harry Potter fic this is fic is inspired by the legend of the belmont family from Castlevania, and my love for Harry Potter all together. This follows the canon potter but I will do my best to branch out into an au. I will like to focus mostly on my OC character. There will be time when he takes on adventures and quest by himself that have nothing to do with HP. but will tie into the world. I am always extremely busy so expect slow updates. I have just returned to writing so please don't be too harsh. I am inspired by a lot of different works so know that nothing in this fic belongs to me. Thank you and please enjoy. 0

Chapter 1 - The Obligation

It was a warm summer on the outskirts of United Kingdom. On a great big field of green stood a giant castle. With roads leading out. It was a castle out of a fairy tail with tall towers, and royal gardens. It was magnificent, on one side it faced land while on the other ocean. A brown owl with golden eyes came flew over the castle, a white piece of parchment clutched tightly in its claws as it flew. The magical entity flew atop a giant tower to the east of the castle and came to the front where it flew over many gardeners and servants cleaning and repairing and doing their daily jobs. When suddenly it released the letter like a missile and it flew directly into the white gloved hand of a very tall and burly man. This man was in his late forties yet very fit. He stood straight and presented himself very ruggedly. He wore a long suit and his brown hair swept to the right unlike his face which was clean shaven. He looked at the front of the letter to see its recipients name and then looked up to notice the owl come to a landing on of the many lampost surrounding the courtyard. He walked around the fountain in the middle and went inside the long doors. His gaze still on the letter.

A small house elf noticed the tall man walking and called out "Mr. Eames! Has it finally arrived?"the elf was short and young with long black hair. He wore a plain white shirt and pants with a brown apron.

"It seems so johnny boy, it seems so. Make sure to inform the rest of the elves and your mother. She should start preparing for dinner".

"Yes, of course Mr. Eames" the rugged man walked to the second level of the castle,climbing the wooden stairs passing several tall paintings. Some of which were moving along with the scenery. Many of the characters of these paintings were eyeing and pointing at the letter as the man walked up.

A small elf was nervously pacing around in front of the tall double doors. She seemed to be scared and nervous to enter through. "Here Remy, I'll take it in you go along and help out in the courtyard" the small redhead looked up and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Eames, you are my saviour!" He placed the letter in the tray next to the tea which he took from the mini elf and brought it up to his level.

As he entered the rooms he saw the tall furniture and bookshelves that clung to the walls. With strange artifacts and banners all around the room. Facing the door was a desk with a small boy behind it he was going through a file of papers while entertaining two goblins.

"Well , as Head Goblin of Gringotts you are required to supply me with the proper identification of artifacts along with the amount of gold that cycles through your bank. It is required by law that I report everything that is stored to the ministry so they can supply the proper amount of security and financing to help run the bank. You cannot give me half truths and expect all that you've asked. I have to be able to justify and the Ministry will ask me to" Said the boy. His voice was soft yet stern just like his look. He wore professional clothing that an adult would wear to work and his dark blue eyes that were being invaded by the long brown hair

"Master Belmont, these artifacts and property are coined classified by the ministry herself. I cannot inform you of such. The ministry will understand my requests. Yet they cannot be informed of what we hold for it will cause a security risk and possibly ruin the Gringotts name and reputation as the safest bank in the world" The goblin replied with a sneer as if he was insulted by the child that he had to deal with.

"Yet the banks business go through my house. You may forget that Gringotts was originally financed by the Belmonts and it is our name that supports it still. When the ministry rejects your requests, it won't be just Gringotts that could lose respect it can be my house too. So if you would please return at a later date with all that I ask we can get Gringotts what it needs." the boy replied with respect. He would not be pushed around by a goblin out of all beings.

"I shall ask permission from the ministry first," he replied.

"Then do it, and do it swiftly, I have other matters that need to be dealt with as well. Return in three days if you will, not a moment longer"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait, Master Belmont, this has just arrived for you" The burly man interrupted as he sat the tray down and passed the letter to the boy.

The boy took the letter in hand and looked at it "The letter from Hogwarts, I expected it a few days later. Seems I have more matters to deal with now. Alright then Mr. Davis, I will let my Butler Mr. Eames handle the Gringotts account, he will be taking care of my business while I attend school. He has helped my father and has helped me for a long time. I expect you to treat him with the same respect as you would anybody of my family"

"Of course Master Belmont, and good luck with your schooling, I shall wait to hear about your great deeds as a wizard in the near future" The boy stood up and walked around to lead the Goblin out. After wishing good byes and safe journeys the Goblin was escorted out.

"Seems that I will be going to Hogwarts in a few days Eames, just like my parents"

"Just like all the Belmonts, sir"

"I can think of a few who chose otherwise" he replied as he sat back down in his chair.

"I've told the elves to prepare dinner, would you like something in particular sir?"

"No whatever you think is best. We should go to Diagon Alley on the morrow and retrieve all the items required of me."

"Wouldn't that be a bit too soon sir? We still have a few weeks before school starts" Eamus replied as he gathered up all the papers on the desk and put it in a neat pile. While the young man tore open the letter to view its contents.

"True, but I will be representing the Belmont name at Hogwarts. I must start before everybody if I am to meet the expectations of my predecessors"

"Of course, Although I do hope you enjoy it as much as you can, after all you're predecessors expect you to enjoy the fruits of your childhood as well."

"They expect too much of me, either way, we shall leave early in the morning by the way of floo powder and get it out of the way. I will begin my studies early by reading through the material and establishing a strong foothold in the basics of my subjects." He replied as he read through the letter and the list provided with it.

"As you wish sir" Eames replied, taking the list and pocketing it for tomorrow.

Eames left the room for the young master. _"Finally I can get started with my studies, not to mention this will be the perfect opportunity for me to remind the world that the Belmont name still exists…" _

Next morning:

DIagon Alley, the bustling streets of this magical shopping street were always a joyous sight to any bystander. One of which was the young Belmont heir who observed the young teenagers running through the streets reuniting with classmates and buying their new books and such. It was an unspoken rule that the oldest of classes would start their shopping first and so it was not uncommon to see everyone who was quite a lot older than the young master.

Who at the moment was being led into a shop for his school robes. They were ushered in by another house elf who started taking measurements for the young master. Meanwhile an older gentleman took notice of the young master who looked the boy and up and down and then Mr. Eamus.

"Eamus? Is that you? Oh my it is, so that must mean you are Master Brandan Belmont?"

"Ah! Mr. Donelly, it's been a while and you would be correct this is the young master Brandan Belmont house of Belmont last son and heir of the Belmont family!"

The young man raised his hand to shake the old tailor's. "Mr. Donelly was it? A pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"The pleasure is all mine young sir! I am honoured to have you in my shop, your noble family has always been my most treasured customers. It feels like just yesterday when I took measurements from your father for his first Hogwarts robes."

"Your shop will always be my family's first choice, Mr. Donelly, your work is seconded by none"

"Of course Master Belmont, and if there is anything else I can help you with please let me know".

"I am in need of a few new suits, for a few things that I've planned for the upcoming year, I will see to it that Mr. Eames delivers my requirements and the payment for them. If you could have them ready in a years time I'd appreciate it"

"A year? I can have them ready in a day if you wish, sir?"

"No, this is a different outfit, you will understand when I send you the sketch and my requirements for it. Please take your time, and if you could see if there are any improvements that could be made please go ahead and make it"

"As you say sir" the old tailor bowed and said his goodbyes.

Next they entered the book shop where he found all his course material. Then a shop for bags and such for his luggage. Where he found himself with an extra present for himself and small satchel type bag with an undetectable extension charm on it. Next on the list was a wand, for which they would go to the best of wand shops.

Ollivanders:

It was a very dusty place, with lots of wands stashed in what used to be bookshelves. As they entered the room a young girl stood hoping on her legs as she jumped in excitement of getting her new wand. A young girl with bushy long hair.

"Now, now Hermy I'm glad that you're excited but you need to contain that excitement we are new to this world and we should behave accordingly"

The girl calmed down and replied "yes mother".

"Good girl, we'll go to the funny looking ice cream shop next okay?" she smiled and nodded.

The girl kept admiring her new wand as her folks paid for it. "And there you go, it comes with a full warranty and if it causes any problems please don't hesitate to bring it to me." The old Ollivander said when suddenly he looked to the back where the young boy and his butler stood "Well I'll be if it isn't Master Belmont!"

"Mister Ollivander, I have come for my wand" the young boy replied with a smile. The family of three noticed this.

"Ooh are you going to pick your wand too? Can I watch please, please, please!?" the young girl said grabbing the attention of the boy.

"Hermoine behave yourself, although if it's anything like little Hermoine's here, we would love to see it. If it's alright with you?" Said the older gentlemen.

The young master looked at the family and nodded to their request as he stepped up with his butler.

"Well, well, well Master Belmont, I remember selling the wands to your father, mother, grandfather, grandmother and great grandfather. All of whom have always gotten picked by wands made from this type creature lets see if the Belmont blood flows through your veins". And indeed it did, for as soon as the old wandmaker handed him the wand, the place started to shake and wind started to pick up. The young master took in this feeling and closed his eyes, a large lion like creature took shape and roared majestically. The young master smiled and opened his eyes. "Looks like I was right, you Belmonts are always a prideful folk. And like always it was an honor Master Belmont!"

"The Honor was all mine, to finally get my wand from your shop"

"Wow that was amazing, I just made unicorns out of the fire but that was amazing. Does this mean your wand is more powerful?" the bushy haired girl asked out loud.

"Not at all. Ms Granger" the old wandmaker replied "The creature whose hair that was used was a very ancient and powerful one but it does not mean that your wand is any less special then Master Belmonts, the reason for the difference in reaction is because of the wands reaction to young Belmonts spirit. You see the wand chooses the wizard and the wand only accepts that wizard and the manner in which they show that reflects on the personality of that wand. Your wand holds a Unicorn's hair in it, the Unicorn is a graceful, and full of art, wonder and excitement. While also being very smart. Master Belmont's holds a griffin's hair,who are known to be powerful, rowdy and adventurous. That's why the wand replied in such a way to Master Belmont, where the wand accepted him and became his life long partner just as yours did"

The sense of wonder in the Granger family was evident in their eyes.

"I guess you must be new to the wizarding world then" Eamus said "Seeing your reactions to this magical world of ours can only be one from a muggle family".

"Yes!" The father replied, "We are the Grangers, and this is our daughter Hermoine and she'll be attending Hogwarts for the first time this year!"

"A pleasure sir, ma'am, Ms. Granger, my name is Brandan Belmont, it is my first year as well."

"A pleasure to meet you as well young man. Correct me if I am wrong but you are from the wizarding world"

"You are correct sir, now if you don't mind I must be going. I have many matters to deal with. Mr. Eames pay Mr. Ollivander. Good day Grangers. I'm sure we'll see each other again." And without another word the boy and butler had left the building.

"Interesting boy" the elder Granger said.

"Oh sir you have no idea… Have a good day" and the old man retired to the back of the room to sort his wands.

"Let's go Hermoine, your robe should be ready by now, we should hurry if you want that ice cream" mrs. Granger said.

Outside…

"Is there anything else Eames?" Brandan asked as he started to walk towards the exit.

"No sir, we have all your supplies, they do recommend. A pet if you want sir, a frog, cat, or an owl"

"We have quite a few owls, I'll just take one of them"

"Those are messenger owls, this is a pet. A friend in difficult times, someone to keep company in times when you're missing your home"

"I will be fine Eames" the young master said as he kept walking towards the leaky cauldron. Eames disheartened by the fact that the young master. Eames sighed as he looked at the young boy, sometimes he would forget that he is a child, granted a child with responsibilities, but a child nonetheless.

"Young Master, would you like to stop by the bookstore over there I am sure you can find something of interest for your train ride?"

The young boy look towards the store his butler was pointing at. "You maybe right Eames, school books will keep me occupied but I could probably use something to relax afterwards.

They headed into the old bookstore, unlike Ollivanders this place was clean and dustless, not to mention it's bookshelves held books. The attendant gave them a small bow as they passed by to locate something of interest. When the young master came upon a book called "MAGICAL FOREST".

"Master Bran" Eames called out. It was odd for Eames to all him by that, it was always a warning for the young boy to shut up and listen. It would always be after he had done something rash. The boy looked up into Eames's chocolate eyes. To see if he can figure out what he had done wrong. "Do you know why, I asked you here?"

"I suppose it's not so I could find something to read for leisure?"

"No, not the main reason, but it's to make you feel safe. Since you were a toddler you would always find refuge in books. I remember your mother being worried sick one day because you had escaped your playroom. Only to find you in the library with books all over the place."

Belmont's features took a soft turn as he tried to look away. "I don't remember that…" he whispers.

"You were too young, but circumstances have forced you to grow up. I'm sure if your mother still alive she would hate that. Nonetheless you have a chance to be a normal child again. To enjoy whatever fruits of childhood that remain" he said sternly as he squat down to see him in the eyes.

"I can't, you know that, just look at what happened moments ago. I've been trained to look at adults in the eye and give out orders. Yet a little girl talks to me, I end up speechless. The innocence that my peers will contain has left me Eames. All that is left for me is to do now is to make sure that the belmont legacy does not end with me." he replied.

"If that's true, then what about April?" Eams asked in a curious yet the "I gotcha" tone.

"April is an exception" he replied "April is my freedom from all this. In another lifetime maybe…"

"Your words betray you Master, why not this lifetime. In fact how you even know their will be another lifetime. You need to embrace who you are Bran. Embrace the childishness, the fun, get in trouble do ridiculous things. Yet still be the Belmont heir. You have that charisma, I've seen it. When you're free as you like to put it. Do not let the belmont name be a prison, your mother would never forgive you. Nor would your father if I were to guess" Eames said passionately, the words were sinking in to the young heir, unsure yet he always knew his butler had never led him down the wrong path. Maybe he should at least try.

"I'll think about it Eames, but did you really have to bring him in?" Brandan replied, with a grin.

"You maybe a Belmont, you still have a bit of your father in you. Remember that!" Eames got up and took the book from his hand._. _He followed the master out of the bookshelf maze and to the counter to pay for his new read.

As Eames was playing Brandan stared outside the window, noticing the family of trio at the ice cream shop. He envied the image, and he missed his mother dearly. He decided that he should try being a child, even if it is just at school. "Eames, do we have anything else left?"

"No Master, Although if it's alright with you. I would like to deal with some personal business at Gringotts. It's actually a favor for our groundskeeper. He requested I drop off some of his things for him in his safe" he replied putting the book in his Masters bag with the undetectable extension charm.

"Alright, I'll wait for you at the ice cream shop then, I haven't had ice cream in a while" he replied.

Eames smiled at that "Of course sir" he nodded.

"Would you like anything, while I wait?" the young boy asked.

"The Unicorn vanilla, if it's not too much trouble?" Eames asks in a most un-butler like manner.

"Your sister has spoiled you hasn't she? I'll tell her you missed her in my next letter" Butler perked at that.

"Please don't give her anymore ammunition sir" Eames sounded defeated by the inevitability of the situation.

"You should've thought of that before you cornered me in my safe haven, tah-ta!" he replied leaving the shop.

Brandan left the shop and carefully crossed the the shop he saw the family of three sharing ice cream as they laughed together. The father was being an odd goofball to entertain his daughter and wife. When he noticed the boy again.

"Ah, seems we meet again young man" he said as the girls turned to him.

"It seems so. I see your enjoying yourself." he replied with a smile. The family saw the mild change in the boy and smiled happily.

"Where is your guardian?" the woman asked, her bushy hair being cleared out of the way for her eyes.

"Oh Eames, he is my butler, nt my guardian, he is currently taking care of a personal matter, while I enjoy some sweets"

"Would you like to join us?" the mother again.

"I'd rather not impose"

"Nonsense come join us!" the father insisted while the daughter nodded. She obviously wanted to ask him questions.

"Alright then, he raised a hand and called over the attendant, as he took the empty chair next to the Mr. Granger.

The attendant walked over wearing a pink shirt with a white vest and brown pants which were covered by a white apron.

"AH! Master Belmont, how may I be of service?" Brandan smiled and gave in his order.

"Yes may I get the Krugel's chocolate with whip cream and sprinkles please, oh and Unicorn vanilla, to go please, actually bring that out a little bit later, wouldn't it to melt"

"Of course sir!" the attendant replied and took the coins he supplied out of his pocket.

"Seems that you have quite the sweet tooth?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Oh of course, I love sweets, yet the second one is actually for my butler" he replied.

"Oh well that's nice of you!" Mrs. Granger replied.

"Yes, but you should be careful, wouldn't want your teeth to be affected now would we?"

Brandan looked at the patriarch confused, "my teeth?"

"Oh, mother and father are dentists so they really care about teeth, you know?"

"What's a dentist, and why do they care about teeth?" The family looked shocked.

"Haven't ever been to a dentist?" The boy shook his head.

"Well you see a dentist is a doctor who specializes in teeth, making sure they're healthy and they don't rotten up.

"Oh! Well we have this toothpaste and mouthwash that specializes in that, and it never really affects are teeth, it's been enchanted. Plus our magical physiology are a little different. Not to sound rude but we are made of a bit sterner stuff. We don't really get to much of the common medical issues that muggles do"

The family of trio looked shocked, you could even see that the patriarch was a bit scared.

"Good thing, us muggle's don't have that or we'd be out of business."

They all laughed at that as the attendant brought his ice cream. "So tell me something young man" the mother asked "Why is it that every shop in the alley here knows you are you from a powerful family?"

"That would be correct Mrs. Granger, you see my family the Belmonts, are sort of like the financiers of the Magical world. In fact, most of the businesses here had first gotten a loan from us, and they used to pay rent as well until we sold the alley to the government. Not to mention that we still own part of Gringotts, and not to mention the school, your daughter and I will be going to is one of our main accounts. We were the ones who provided the resources when the founders of Hogwarts decided to build her in the first place" the family was astounded.

"Oh my that's quite amazing actually" the patriarch of the Granger family looked at the boy with an eyebrow raised.

"Your parents must be quite powerful and influential then?" he asked.

"It's a complicated story, but my ancestors yes they were quite powerful," he replied.

"What about your parents then?" the mother asked.

"My mother passed away because of an illness, and my father well he wasn't a Belmont, and he has obligations and responsibilities, so he could not be there to raise me," he replied. The parents were a bit saddened by this.

"Well, anyway, can you tell me about Hogwarts since your family built it? What's it like?" Hermoine finally spoke up seeing that her parents were distracted.

Brandan gave a wry smile as he finished his ice cream "Well you see, I don;t really know, I've never been there"

"Aww! I really wanted to know…" she said pouting a little. Suddenly a hand reached out to Brandan it was Hermoine's mother she had taken upon herself to wipe the sprinkles and bit of ice cream that was left behind on Bran's cheek. Bran was completely still as he saw the soft features of her face and felt reminiscing of his own mother. He couldn't remember much of her but he could remember those small instances.

"There you're all good young man!" he broke out of his stupor.

"Thank you Ma'am" he said she smiled and said welcome. He suddenly heard another question.

"So will you be taking the train as well then?" Hermoine asked.

"Yes, actually, I will be just another student, no special treatment at all. I've wrote to the Headmaster, I am sure he will agree without a doubt" he replied.

"Then I hope we see each other again, I'd love to learn more about the magical world and how they differ from the Muggles" she replied.

"I hope so too, i'm sure it will be an interesting conversation. Though if you want to really learn about Hogwarts, we received a book for history, its titled _Hogwarts, A History_, It's a good read, and I recommend it" he said.

"Master Belmont!" Eames said as he walked through the door. Brandan turned around to notice him standing there with a strange case in his hand. It was a cage, with a black cat in it.

"Eames, what's this?" he asked standing up.

"A little present from me and the elves. We knew you would decline but I'm sure you wouldn't be upset if we gave you something together." he replied with a smile.

"Did you even have to go to Gringotts?" he asked.

"Of course, you know I wouldn't lie to you!" Eames alarmed.

"Right, but you wouldn't tell me everything, some would say that is lying in itself. Anyways he is quite adorable" Bran said as he let the cat of the cage. Who jumped into his hands. It was actually a kitten, not fully grown yet. Although it's deep blue eyes were the most adorable part of him.

Hermoine came around to look at the kitten and she squealed "Aww, he so cute!" her parents just smiled at her. "What are you going to name him?" she asked.

"Hmm, I got it… from now on my adorable little friend will be named Merlin!" he replied.

"That is such a cute name!" Mrs. Granger said. "Well Hermy, we need to get going now, we have to get back before dinner!"

"It was a delight to meet you, Granger family. I am sure we will meet again, I plan on getting to the station at 9 o' clock in the morning, to find proper seating" he said to Hermoine who nodded to agree to meet him there around that time.

"It was nice to meet you too young man" Hermoine's mother replied.

"And if it's not too much trouble could you please keep an eye on little Hermy?" Mr Granger asked. Hermoine hit her dad on the leg so he could stop embarrassing her. Who proceeded to ignore her.

"I shall do my best sir!" he replied with a nod.

Eames watched the exchange with a smile. His young master had taken his advice. Suddenly Eames noticed the attendant from the side coming up with his ice cream to go. "Thank you very much," he said as the attendant handed over the small bag.

"Alright then Eames are you ready?" Bran said as he put Merlin back in his cage. He nodded and took held out his arm for him to grab it. Bran looked at the Granger family and gave a firm nod. They smiled and Hermoine waved goodbye, as they suddenly apparated out of there. Hermoine grinned.

"Cool!"

Few weeks later…

Courtyard of the Belmont Estate,

Around 30 or so house elves surrounded Eames and the young master. Eames was in his regular clothing, a black suit with white gloves. Meanwhile Brandan was wearing black loafers, brown khaki pants, with a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. On top of which he wore a brown sweater with sleeves rolled up, and you could see his shirt's sleeves were rolled under the sweater. He had his bag with the extendable charm on him and carried a trunk and cage with merlin in it. He looked at the elves surrounding him many of whom were wishing him well and giving him tips about not getting in trouble and looking after himself. One was even bold to say that if he needed anything he should just call their name and they'll be there without hesitation. He smiled and said goodbye to everyone. Ever since he was little, the house elves and caretakers of his estate had become his family. He made sure to say goodbye to everyone, and when it was time he nodded to Eames who held his hand once more.

Eames looked down to Johnny boy who was currently sitting on all the luggage "Be careful with the trunk and Merlin, Johnny, and make sure you apparate into the wait room behind the Muggle's wait room, we don't want to cause an incident apparating in public.

"Aye aye sir!" he mock saluted and then apparated. After which Bran gave everybody a final goodbye and Eames apparated too.

Kings Cross Station…

Eames, and Bran walked out of the waiting room with his luggage, after which Johnny went back home. They walked out to the station and found their destination pillar. Platform 9 ¾.

"Here we are," Eames said.

"Well, this is where we part ways Eames," who got a look of confusion on his face.

"But Master-" Eames got cut off.

"You want me to be like a normal child at school right? I don't want to stand out, having a butler makes you stand out Eames. I'll be fine, don't worry, I'll be sure to send a letter when I get all settled in at Hogwarts" Bran said.

"Alright then Master Belmont, seems this is were we part ways then. Do not worry about the estate Eastwind castle will be well taken cared of. We will make sure your home is exactly the way you left it."

"Thank you Eames, and make sure you keep updating me with the business, and if anybody gives you any trouble"

"Of course sir. But I'll be fine, you just focus on your studies, I will make sure everything is running smoothly".

"Tank you Eames, good bye" Bran gave the older man a hug and started to push his trolley. He turned around gave a final wave when he started to run towards the pillar and he was gone.

Eames looked at the boy disappear through the portal, when a sudden tear left his eye. He wiped with a handkerchief. Suddenly he heard a loud voice, turning around he found a lady in her forties running with an army of redheads following her. He moved out of the way when one by one they started going in. _"Weasely's, always such a rowdy bunch"_, he looked behind them a small boy with round glasses and a scar on his forehead. _"Hmmm, now that's interesting. Seems young master is going to have an exciting few years if that's who I think it is, oh well might as well get back. I have a lot of work to do, and no doubt those elves must be lazing around"._

Platform 9 ¾….

Brandan took in the sigh of the train as he walked by the engine. He handed his trolley to the conductor by the first year carriages, except Merlin's cage. Who told him to pick any carriage he wants, and he pointed out the second one since it seemed empty and he moved all the luggage to that one by levitation. Bran took a seat by the window and pulled out a book. It was the one he had picked out at the bookstore. The Magical forest, he was looking forward to this, he read the intro back at home when he was bored but had left majority for the long ride to the castle. He heard a soft noise when he noticed that Merlin, wanted to be let out of his cage. He smiled upon the small kitten and let him out. "There you go Merlin, but don't go anywhere okay, stay in this cabin, I don't want to lose you on my first day" he saw the kitten look at him in understanding, as he scratched him under the chin. He started pawing him, which he had figured out to be a sign for him to put the little bugger on his head. Which he complied and the kitten rustled up.

Bran opened the book and started reading when suddenly the door to his cabin open. It was a short boy who looked a bit nervous if not scared. He held a little frog in his hand as he walked in, "Is it alright if I sit here?" he asked. Bran simply nodded.

"Sure why not?" and he returned to his book, not giving the boy a second thought. The boy sat down across from him looking outside the window. He must have noticed someone because he started waving goodbye.

He looked out the window and saw an old lady in a weird dress waving back and flying kisses at him. He suddenly noticed a familiar sight when he looked outside the carriage door. It was a girl in a pretty blue dress, she had bushy red hair and was currently saying goodbye to her parents. Who were smothering her with love while wiping stray tears out of their eyes. He knocked against his window and got their attention. They looked towards him and sudden realization was found in their eyes. He gave them a wave and an understanding nod to the man. They waved back and mouthed goodbyes and safe journey. Hermoine said her goodbye and ran in, not a moment later she slammed the door open and barged in. "Hi! Looks like you made it huh" she said as she took a seat next to him.

"Well obviously, I was surprised it took you so long when I told you that I'll be here early" he replied as he kept his book up.

"It was my dad he almost decided against sending me, said it was too far for his only daughter to go for school," she said with a smile.

"That actually makes a lot of sense, anyways now you're here." he said and kept on reading his book But he was stopped once again when Hermoine got on her knees on the seat and started petting his head, more specifically Merlin.

"Aww Merlin, he's so cute I missed him, hey little fella, how are you? You look like you've grown a little bit." she cooed.

Meanwhile the third occupant just stared at the two. He looked up to them "So you guys know each other huh?" Hermoine looked at him as if now realizing there was someone else there. She nodded and sat down.

"Oh we met while we were shopping for school," she said.

"Nice, well I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom" he said and he put his hand out for her to shake. She took it.

"Hermoine Granger!" she replied. Neville then turned to the boy with the cat and the book.

"Brandan Belmont, and if you don't mind I'm tying to read!" he said as he shook his hand quick and returned to turn the page.

"Belmont, come on, don't be rude!" Hermoine said. Neville looked a little downtrodden by his greeting.

Brandan looked up at him "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude, I am just at a very interesting spot, and if anybody disturbs me while I am reading I get a little angry. Don't mind it, and Hermoine just call me Brandan or Bran, I'd rather not everyone know who I am just yet" he said as he returned.

"Wait you're that Belmont!" Neville said and suddenly bran gave him a death stare, "Sorry" he said and returned to the frog who was asking him for food. He took some out from his pocket and started giving him a little at a time.

Meanwhile the train gave out a few whistles and started to move. In no time they were moving at full speed and were already out in the countryside. Merlin had moved of his head and was now playing with Hermoine, while Neville was taking a nap while his frog laid on top of him. Suddenly the Frog jumped on his face and woke him up. Groggily he saw that the scenery had changed since he fell asleep.

"Hmm how long was I out?" he asked

"Almost an hour" Hermoine replied. She then looked to Bran who was moving through the book at a furious pace. She snatched the book out of his hand put it behind her.

He looked at her with his eyes narrowed "What do you think you're doing?" he asked with no emotion.

"You've been reading this entire time, I thought you said you wanted to learn about the muggle world?" she asked.

"Hmm, you're right I did promise you an informative talk. Okay but give me the book back so I can mark it' he said and she complied. He pulled out a small picture and put it in the book. Hermoine caught a glimpse of it as he closed his book. "Alright then what do you want to know, is it something about Hogwarts?" he asked.

"No, I read the book you asked me to it explained a lot. Which was a very nice read. What can you tell me about the government?"

"Huh the government, this is gonna take a while you should strap in" hewarned and Neville got curious too. He leaned in to hear them talk. It took awhile for Bran to explain the structure to Hermoine, who asked a bunch of questions. But she caught on quite quickly. Hours went by when a cart stopped in front of their carriage. The lady pushing it popped her head in to ask if they wanted anything.

"I'll take a few of those" Neville pointed, and Hermoine declined, though she was intrigued.

"I'll take two of everything" Bran said, and the other two just looked at him. "What I'm hungry plus, I love sweets" he said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

They completed their transaction and started digging in. "So now that I told you about the government and what not. I want you to answer a few questions for me" Bran said.

"Oh you want to know something about Muggle's?" she asked.

Neville perched up "Are you from a Muggle family Hermoine?"

"Yup!" Hermoine prided. Which caused them both to smile at her enthusiasm.

"I want to know about the moon landing, Was it real? If so how did they do it?"

"Moon Landing?"Neville asked.

"Yes, apparently Muggle's have already gone to the moon and back" Bran said.

"Impossible" Neville replied.

"Nope it really happened, It was Neal Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin, who went to the moon and were the first ones there. Armstrong has been credited as the first man to walk on the moon. I don't know the exact details of how they did it, what I do know is that they went up in a rocket and when they got there they used this lunar module to land while the third astronaut who went to the moon, Michael Collins, waited for them in orbit of the moon, when the two went down took samples, walked around. And then flew back up to meet Collins, when they all got back up they came back and landed in the ocean, cause they were coming back in so fast" Hermoine recounted.

"That is so amazing, what a journey it must have been" Bran whispered to them as he looked out the window and up at the sky.

"It must have been incredible" Neville replied.

Hermoine looked at them, "Do you like adventures Bran?" she asked.

He gave out a small laugh "My first adventure was when I was 6 years old. Eames and I went the whole month of april traveling from one place to another. Looking for this potion, they called it the elixir of life. It was said to be able to revive anything that has died. We looked for the entire month and we found it. But it was a bust, the elixir would only work if somebody had died recently and my mother had already passed away for more than 3 years." he said shocking them "Do you know that the Americans launched a satellite of sorts quite a few years ago, they called it Voyager 1, it was to send us some information from the distant planets and afterwards leave our solar system. Imagine that a man made object leaving the solar system, It was said to have carried proof of life when it went out there, so if they encountered Aliens they could inform them of us. I love adventures…"

Hermoine and Neville just kept staring at him "Among all the things it included Dark was the night, cold was the ground by '20s bluesman Blind Willie Johnson whose stepmother blinded him at 7 by throwing lye in his eyes, after his father beat her for being with another man. He died, penniless, of pneumonia after sleeping bundled in wet newspapers in the ruins of his house that burned down. But his music will leave the solar system. I love adventures because they free me from my life. They let me be who I want to be…" he said as he turned around and opened his book again. He took out the picture and stared at it. It was a woman in her early 20's cooing at a small baby, who had his pudgy hand roaming her face. Bran looked out the window again, "You know… my mother was blind too…"

Hours had passed in silence, Neville himself was thinking of his parents, while imagining himself out in space discovering new worlds, maybe even finding alien life. He always felt lonely when he thought of his parents but the idea of going on an adventure and finding cool and amazing things. For some reason he felt that his parents would have supported this. He wondered if they were looking down at him….

Hermoine was gravely saddened by Bran's story, she really wanted to know more about him and his family but figured now probably wasn't a good time. She looked around and saw the time.

"We should be getting there soon, we should change into our uniforms" She said, they looked at her and nodded. Hermoine left the compartment and went to change, Bran's words still in her mind. She quickly changed into her new outfit and walked out of the ladies room. She walked passed a carriage on the way back when she suddenly noticed a redhead boy with his wand out and a rat on his lap….


	2. The Lion

I do not own Harry Potter or Castlevania, nor anything that I find inspiration from. Thank you and please enjoy and please don't forget to review, so I can better myself as a writer and improve my writing style. Thank you, good day!

Chapter 2 - The Lion

The door slid open as everyone filed out of the train. All the students took their route to school. But the first years gathered up by Hagrid as he called them all over towards the boats. Which everyone soon started to board three at a time. Bran had to leave Merlin in his cage with all his luggage. Neville had lost his frog but luckily Hagrid had found the little hopper named Trevor. He hid him in his robes and followed Bran to the boats, where they met up with another girl by the name of Hannah Abbott. She introduced herself briefly when the boat started moving forward on its own. Bran saw the night view of Hogwarts and was bedazzled by it.

"_I feel like I've returned home after a long time. I am going to the school where all my ancestors once attended. Where they studied, learned, loved, achieved great things. I hope I don't let you down" _

They arrived at the shores underneath the castle, from which they were led some stairs which they all climbed up. Once atop there was an older woman dressed in witches clothes. She had glasses and a stern look on her face. "Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts, The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Bran made sure to look himself up and down and made sure he was at his most presentable. He turned towards Neville who gave him a thumbs up, and he spread his arms to ask about him. Bran fixed his tie and combed his hair a little more and gave him a smile. They turned up to the head of the group when he suddenly heard a very familiar voice.

"It seems to be true, what they were saying on the train Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," the boy stepped up to tower over everybody in the group "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. A boy next to the short black haired boy with spectacles giggled "you think my name is funny do you? no need to ask your name, red hair, old hand me down clothes, you must be a Weasely. You'll soon see that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to be friends with the wrong sort" he said as he held his hand out for him to shake.

"I think I can figure that out myself thank you" the boy replied.

Bran saw the back of the boy's head. He thought about stepping up but then the old witch returned and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder to tell him to move aside. Bran remembered the last time he had met Malfoy, it was at the ministry when his father had barged into a meeting with him. He was a little boy hiding behind his father back then, yet he still looked like the snobbish imp that he does today. Bran shook his head and followed the group in. He looked up at the ceiling which looked like the sky with candles floating in the air. Bran suddenly heard the familiar voice "It's enchanted to look that way, I read it in Hogwarts, A History" she was talking to another girl in the front with her.

Bran missed out on Professor Mcgonagall's announcement since he was too focused on taking the room in. he noticed the staff's table that was facing the student, he noticed the old headmaster Dumbledore, he had made eye contact with him, spotting Bran out among the group and giving him a smile and a nod. He went down the aisle saw many other faces, one was of the Half giant who had escorted them here. Then at the other end there was a nervous looking fella who was wearing a turban, next to him a man dressed in all black with greasy long black hair. Bran noticed that he was staring at Potter.

"Hannah Abott!" Mcgonagall announced the girl went up and sat under the sorting hat, who then announced the girl for the house of Hufflepuff. Then Mcgonagall looked at the next name when she paused for a second to look up in surprise, she cleared her throat and announced "Brandan Belmont!" suddenly a bunch of whispers went around at hearing such an old name. Brandan capture the room as everyone stared at him moving up to the hat. He caught the professor who was staring at Harry give him the same stare. Yet for some reason the man gave a wicked grin at the boy. Bran was a tall boy for his group, and his brown hair made him look almost regal with his deep dark blue eyes. He sat down in the chair and Mcgonnagall placed the Hat on top of him.

"_Hmm, A Belmont it seems. It's been a while since I've been placed on a Belmont. Not an ordinary Belmont though are you boy? You are smart, and cunning when you need to be yet you want to experience a normal childhood filled with adventures and danger" _

"_Yes I do, you already know what I want, just like my ancestors there is only one house where I can truly achieve all my wishes and wants" _

"_True, not to mention that a Lion can never be a snake or a raven, only a lion…"_

"Gryffindor!" the hat said. Bran gave a charming smile to the crowd as the House erupted in cheers. The professor's clapped. He came to his seat at the gryffindor table where many of the people next to him shook his hands and congratulated him. Soon one by one all the sortings were made. Neville and Hermoine met him in gryffindor again. The Headmaster gave a speech and talked about the restricted areas. After which plenty of food appeared on the table, Bran looked at all the food and sat in shock.

Neville saw that and bumped his elbow, Hermoine noticed him too when he spoke "So. Many. Sweets! I am in heaven!" He said and started digging in. Hermoine and Neville laughed at him. After all was said and done "I might need to start exercising if we get to eat like this every day. Otherwise I'll be bloated".

"I might have to join you" Neville replied. When dinner finished they were led to Gryffindor Tower where they found their dormitories. Neville was surprised to find a room that he shared with Bran, and they both picked their sides and started to put their stuff away.

The next day…

First day of school, and the first class in the morning was charms with professor Flitwick. He had to stand on a bunch of books to reach our height level. He taught us some basics and what not and gave us a very informative introduction. He had went over the plan for the school year, and it sounded tough but manageable.

The second class was transfiguration, with Mcgonagall. She had given them a brief intro about her and had started them out on their first lesson by turning into a cat. To Bran transfiguration was a delight he'd always loved the subject and had always been interested in it. He had found himself there early since he asked directions from a hufflepuff prefect. Neville had accompanied him and kept on a healthy conversation about himself. He had read up on a few things himself and found that the class he was more interested for was herbology. He loved plants and gardening and such. Apparently he had a garden back home where he grew flowers and small plants that could be used in some medicinal elixirs. During the class, Harry and Ron had arrived a bit late since they got lost on the way here. Bran looked at the boy who lived and the Weasley, he knew the Weasley Patriarch, he had met him at the Ministry when he visited for a meeting with Fudge. The elder Weasley had offered condolences and offered help with anything Bran would have needed. In fact it was when he was talking with the elder that he discovered about the Muggles progress in the scientific world. He had always been fascinated by the subject ever since. He had hoped maybe Hermoine could shed some light on it but she hadn't. Maybe he should talk to the elder Weasley about it. It could help him learn a lot more.

Then there was Harry Potter, everybody was giving him special attention and it was obvious the boy did not know how to respond to it. In fact his manners and behaviorism were so atrocious that he wondered if he wasn't raised by animals. But then again who knew how he was raised. Dumbledore had reported to the ministry that Harry had been taken in by his aunt and uncle but nothing more then that. But what surprised Bran more was that lately Hermoine had been getting along well with those two. Maybe a little too well for his liking after all those two did could cause trouble. And he had promised her dad that he would do his best to look out for her. But he couldn't do so from afar, so the best way to go about it was to keep eyes on her from the shadows and just trust her judgement. Hopefully she doesn't get in to anything ridiculous.

The class came to an end when the clocktower rang its hourly bell. While everybody was getting up to leave Bran headed over to Mcgonagall. But first he turned to Neville, "I'll have a quick word with her, do you think you can make it to double potions?"

"Sure, I'll ask a prefect, I can save you a seat?" he replied

"Perfect, see you there" Bran said and walked up to Mcgonagall who was sorting through some papers. "Morning Professor, if I could have a minute"

"Ah yes Mr. Belmont, how can I help?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh please call me Brandan or Bran, I just wanted to introduce myself, Transfiguration has always irked my curiosity and I had been doing a little pre-reading. I had some questions about a few things I've been reading about. I was wondering if I could ask you at some point this week, whenever you would be free?"

"Of course Mr. Brandan, I know that Transfiguration can be a fascinating subject, but I hope you aren't trying to move ahead of the class, that could cause some issues for the class dynamic".

"Of course not professor, I'm just trying to grasp an understanding of the subject." he replied.

"Well then I'd be happy to answer any questions, how about at the end of the week, you find me after the day's been done and I'll see to it that your curiosity is satisfied."

"Thank you professor, and a good day" he said giving her a smile, when she returned his goodbye. Bran left the class and headed for Potions he knew he had to hurry since he was having a chat with the Professor it hurt his commute time. So hurrying to the class, luckily he remembered the directions he had gotten from the Prefect earlier and found it in first try. He found Neville saving him a spot next to him was surprisingly Hermoine who looked ready to go, as if she had already done this a hundred times. After he had taken his seat Snape entered and started the roll call. He only looked up twice in the entire roll call first when Brandan's name was called out, he had given him an eerie look, and then moved on. Second was when he called Potter's name, he called him the new celebrity with a snarky tone and moved on.

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Bran in the meantime felt a chill go down his spine. That voice undoubtedly was him. _"Perfect, I should've known I'd run into him. But as a professor, really?"_

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of the potion making. However, for those of you who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to not pay attention…

"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking into those cold eyes. Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. Bran wanted to stop Hermoine but she needed to learn a lesson, she may be smart but she needs to learn how to read the room, Snape isn't trying to get answers he's trying to humiliate Potter.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" Great why did the idiot have to drag her in to this, thought Bran.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

Bran decided to write it all down, so he wouldn't be caught by surprise there, Neville noticed this and did so too.

Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Over the noise, Snape said, "Mr Belmont, twenty points will be awarded to Gryffindor house for being the first to copy down the information And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

After that little explosion, the class truly began and Neville almost caused his and Bran's caldron to melt If he hadn't caught him at the last second, Snape noticed that and called Longbottom an Idiot and took a point from him too. Safe to say though for Bran potions wasn't really that bad. The rest of the day was spent just going through the introduction classes and beginning their first lessons.

Professor Quirrell, the defense against the dark arts teacher had given them the most boring and the most nervous introduction. Brandan had surprisingly made it through that, the same could not have been said about the boy who lived who passed out with his troublemaker bud, Weasely. After which they had a little lunch.

At the End of the week…

Lunch Hall…

Neville was sitting across from him eating some potatoes while also doing some reading from charms class that was assigned as homework. Meanwhile Bran was reading a letter.

"_Dear Master Belmont, _

_It's good to hear that you've arrived safely. I hope you are enjoying your classes. I also would like to inform you that everything at the Eastwind Castle is going well, also that most of the accounts have been closed for the year, and we have supplied some new loans to Illvermorny in the States apparently they are going through some tough times right now and they will be paying it back monthly with interest in the next three years. I have gone ahead and approved the deal, if you need any details just let me know and I'll send the contract to you for verification. Also my little sister, Catherine has wished you good luck in your classes. She should be here for Christmas, in the meantime she has sworn me to take care of the zoo just as well as you had before you left. Sometimes I wonder if she loves me more or the animals she cares for. Anyhow, I have also received a letter from Lucius Malfoy, I read it and I do not know what to make of it. I've sent it to you, so you can read it and if you have a reply please send it back and I'll make sure he receives it. Also, I know that you're probably enjoying the sweets offered at Hogwarts, but please constraint yourself or the dueling lessons will be much harder for you come winter break. I do remember Hogwarts having a martial arts club, to achieve balance and harmony. I highly suggest you enter, it should help you stay in shape. Also, I have been wondering about something important, its about your plans for when April arrives next year. Do you have any plans master? Or will you be restricting yourself to the library again? Also have you met him yet, i remembered about him just as you left? Anyway, I wish you luck in everything, I hope you're enjoying being able to enjoy a childhood. Sort of… you know what I mean._

_With love, your faithful Butler and Friend - Albert Lazarous Eames._

Bran had mixed reactions to this. He was happy to hear that his friend will be home for Christmas, and that everything was going well. Yet he wondered what the Malfoy family wanted with him. Not to mention that April will be arriving next year he will need to do something he cannot hide in the castle's library again. He looked at the second letter that was with this one.

"_To whoever it may concern, _

_I know that since the young Belmont heir has gone to school, the family business will be put on hold. Which will affect a lot of people. I suggest that the Belmont family business be overlooked by someone competent in the meantime. I have talked to Minister Fudge and if the Belmont heir agrees, I will personally look over all the finances while he studies at Hogwarts. I suggest you do the smart thing. If not, the country could be in great peril, and they will want someone to blame, and when the time comes it won't be pretty for the Belmonts._

_From the Honorable and Ancient House of Malfoy - Lucius Malfoy. _

Brandan read the letter a few times again and again when suddenly he started laughing out loud. He grabbed everyone's attention at the Gryffindor table. Neville looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and Hermoine broke out of her quiet conversation with Ron and Harry.

"You okay, mate?" Neville asked.

"Perfect actually, I just received a very funny letter. Speaking of which isn't that your grandmother's owl? Neville looked up to see his family owl drop a parcel for him. He had received a remembrall. Neville looked at it and turned red.

"Seems I've forgotten something. But I don't know what?" he replied

Bran smiled and started writing a few letters of his own. First one was to Mr. Weasely…

"_Dear Mr. Weasely, _

_I hope you haven't forgotten me. We met at the Ministry a few years ago, while I visited to sign the official takeover documents for my family. If you have then I happy to inform you that I have as well. I remember your offer for help and I would appreciate it very much if you could do me a favor. I know you specialize in Muggle studies and what not. I was hoping maybe you could find me some literature about their scientific prowess in the astronomy field where they landed on the moon. If you do please send it and I'd be really grateful. I also would like to recommend you to keep an eye on Lucius Malfoy, I believe he is making a power move right now. Do not worry he will fail, My plans are already in motion, if you see an opportunity I believe you should take it it will help your family quite a lot._

_Thank you, from one friend to another…. Brandan Belmont, Last son of the House Belmont._

Next one was for Lucius Malfoy…

"_Mr Malfoy,_

_Thank you so much for volunteering to help with my family business. Britain and House Belmont thanks you for your concern. But also assures you that the Belmont family business is in capable hands. I suggest you look after your own company first. I believe you are 3 years over due on the repayment of your loan. I believe under the standard clause accommodating our contract suggests that the House Belmont will take over your firm and sell it to pay off your debt. Since you have so generously decided to help me, I shall do the same, I will give you till christmas to pay off your loan and will not charge you interest for these four months leading up to it. Also the person currently in charge of the company in my absence is a Mr. Alber Eames, he is very loyal and a personal friend he will regularly update me with your account. Have a good day and I wish you luck. _

_From - Brandan Belmont, Last son of the oldest and most revered House Belmont._

"_That should teach him a lesson" _ "Last one to go".

"_Dear Eames, _

_ Don't you worry I will look after my health and look forward to our duel when we return. I'll make sure to practice with my short sword and whip. Also, Don't worry about April, I'll think of something. In regards to the business, keep me informed about the Gringotts account, and the letter from Malfoy. I've appropriated a response and sent him the letter via his son. I want you to call in his family's debt. If I remember the books correctly should be nearing five million Galleons. I've given him till Christmas, please make sure he pays it off, I've released him of interest for these four months but he should get the message. Also if he fails to pay, take over his business and sell it to the lowest bidder, but if Bill Weasley offers to buy it sell it to him. Thank you._

_Love Bran _

Bran turned around to find Hermoine whispering to Ron and Harry, something about a robbery. He quickly called a grey owl that was perched on the chandelier and gave him a letter to deliver to Eames. It was one of his, he then proceeded to the spot where the trio were sitting. "What about a robbery?" he asked.

"Oh Bran, how are you? How are the classes?" Hermoine replied.

"Same as yours seeing you're in all my classes. Now what is this about a robbery?" he asked firm on knowing about what they were talking about.

Hermoine turned to Harry and Ron, "This is Brandan Belmont, we met at Diagon Alley while shopping. He is a good friend we can trust him" she said. She scooched over so he could sit down. Which he did and folded his arms in a very inquisitive manner.

"I know who you guys are so no need to introduce yourselves" he said giving a stern eye to Ron and Harry.

"There was a robbery at Gringotts. It was the same vault Hagrid and I had visited while we were visiting, Hagrid asked me to not tell anybody about it. Doesn't it sound suspicious?" Harry said. Ron simply nodded.

"It is suspicious that Gringotts was broken into, it is one of the heavily guarded and secured places on Earth. But frankly what troubles me more is that Hagrid trusted you with important information and you betrayed him Harry. He could seriously get in trouble if anybody finds out that any one of us knows." the trio stared at him in shock thinking they were in trouble if the boy goes to any professor and tells them. "Not to mention the face I will lose when your parents ask me why I let you get into trouble. You forget that I promised them that you will not do anything foolish and keep you safe" Hermoine looked away, ashamed that she had forgotten that. "Either way, I hope you've learned your lesson Harry, Ron, Hermoine. Also You will keep mum about anything you hear about this, don't tell anyone else unless its me or Dumbledore. I will inform you of anything important relating to this but you will not involve yourself anymore. And don't do anything stupid, it is none of your business, all three of you are students, understood." Ron was a little peeved by that.

"It's none of your business too mate. Here we are trusting you with something important you're giving us a lecture!" Ron snapped at him, Hermoine called him to keep him quiet while Harry just sat there in silence.

"It is my business, Gringotts holds an account with us and not to mention Belmont family finances them with money and security. While working with the ministry to keep all governmental accounts safe at Gringotts. I will have my man investigate this and talk to Dumbledore about it. Since it involves my family the most." he replied. Ron shut up and Harry's eyes were wide. He didn't know that he came from such a prominent family.

"And if you want me to keep quiet about your involvement Ronald Weasley, you will have to do me a favor" Bran said with a grin. Hermoine looked at him with curiosity,she had seen him before at Ollivanders being a quiet boy, and then at the ice cream shop being all the more childish. Then at the train being inquisitive and curious but she had never seen him in the role of a stern adult. Ron looked a bit scared for a moment knowing the punishment for this could cause him lots of trouble at home.

"What is it that you want?" Harry asked for him.

"I need you Ron to deliver this letter to your father as soon as possible. I have a favor to ask of him, and not to mention he probably will want to heed my warning about a few things at the ministry. It seems Malfoy family is causing trouble, and it is my job to rein them in. If he's smart enough he'll come to realize this as an opportunity" he handed the letter to Ron, who urgently nodded and made sure to borrow Hedwig to get this letter to his father as soon as possible. "Next I want all three of you to just focus on classes okay? Hermoine, please, please stay out of trouble" he said with all sincerity. She nodded, and he nodded too, he got up and wished them well. He turned towards the slytherin table "Now where is Malfoy?" he said getting their attention again, they saw he spotted him and kept an eye on the young heir.

Malfoy was sitting with Crabbe, Goyle and two of the females he remembered as named Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson. He came up to them and cleared his throat. "Draco Malfoy, I believe you know who I am?" he got the attention of all the five slytherin students. Draco looked at him and gave a cocky grin.

"Yea' you're Belmont, you're from an old family. My father told me about you once I think" he said thinking that he was talking to a proposing henchmen.

"Good, saves us the time to introduce ourselves. Can we speak in private for a moment?" Bran asked.

Draco snorted "Now look here, you may have from an important family doesn't mean that you can act all high and mighty. Whatever you want to say you can say in front of my friends" he said.

Bran stared at the boy for a minute, this exchange had grabbed the attention of many Gryffindor and Slytherin students, not to mention some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw. Bran felt as if the idiot of the Malfoy just created a trap for himself. Either way he will not let an opportunity go he will seize the moment. "Oh well, my apologies if I sounded high and mighty" he bowed a little to so his sincerity. Which Draco took as submission, he rose up and gave him his stern scowl "I just wanted to ask you a favor, in delivering this letter to your father. He had some important queries about the Belmont family handling their business. This letter is supposed to answer his proposal of taking over for my family. It assures him that my family, more particularly I, can handle it." he replied he turned around to leave but stopped mid turn. "Oh and if you can please remind him that your family still owes the Belmont family over 5 million galleons. I've included in the letter but if you conveyed my words I am sure he will understand its importance of them, tell him I do not want to see a noble family like the Malfoys crumble and fall from grace" he turned and left leaving the young heir scathing. He stared at the letter that was handed to him. He wanted to open it and see the contents but he was pretty sure his father would scold him for reading a letter addressed to him. He took out a quill and expressed his outrage to his father. He tied the letters together and gave it to his owl. The others meanwhile had stared and saw Draco Malfoy embarrass himself. Especially the Gryffindor table, they had giggled and ridiculed him.

Pansy looked at the retreating figure and smirked _"If only Draco had listened at first he could have saved face, idiot, this was your own fault. Well played Belmont, but don't think that you've won."_

Bran made his way to Professor Mcgonagall's office. He knocked and heard the permission to enter. He did and found the professor immersed in paperwork. She looked up to see him.

"Ah Mr. Brandan please come in, have a seat. Are you here to get answers for your questions?" He sat down in a chair and settled himself.

"Yes Professor, hopefully I haven't disturbed you have I?" he asked.

"Not at all, now what is it that you wish to learn?" She asked and passed one of her rarest smiles. She loved when a student showed interest in transfiguration.

"Well, I was reading up on the core values of transfiguration, and I was wondering how exactly can we turn one thing into another when one of those things is not equal to the other? For example turning a pig into a desk? A pig is a lot smaller than a desk, it has no equal value to the desk" she leaned forward and lift the tea kettle and poured two cups.

"Mr. Belmont you seem to be connecting this to the law of equivalent exchange. While you maybe correct that one object with different value cannot be turned in alchemy, in magic its very much possible. Theoretically you are changing the object not exchanging it. I can understand how that may confuse you. Transfiguration does have conjoining lessons with Alchemy, yet alchemy is just that alchemy not magic.: she passed him a cup of tea which he took a sip out of and set it down, so he could take notes, while she continues to periodically sip.

"Okay, but then wouldn't that make Gamp's law useless. After all you can use the contents in air to transfigure into an object"

"That's incorrect Bran, because you cannot pull things out of thin air so easily. In technical theory you could but you wouldn't be able to maintain it after all you need an immense amount of focus, that no wizard or witch possess. And many have tried, even I tried, but I could not transform it. I've read of instances where wizards have succeeded yet they could not maintain for longer than maybe a minute if not less."

"Okay, I understand my next question would be on human transfiguration" he replied.

"Woah, stop right there. That is third year course work right there Mr. Brandan" Bran leaned back as if he was trying to take a step back from her abruptness.

"I was just rese-" he got cut off.

"That may be but you are not yet ready for such things, first master the basics, then we will chat about human transfiguration." she said sternly leaving no room for argument.

"Okay, so if I complete all the spells required to be done in this year early, will you answer my questions then?" he asked seeing if he could squeeze in a deal.

"Master the transfiguration alphabets, and the five spells. Before you go on break, and I will answer all your questions" She said picking up her tea again. She knew that even if he mastered the alphabet it will take him time to finish those spells, four months is not enough. No matter how gifted the student.

"Okay, well here's my list of questions, I shall see you again Professor, and I will expect answers when I have finished." he replied, happy with himself that he cut a deal.

"I wouldn't get overconfident, Brandan" she said.

"I have been challenged professor, and I never back down from a challenge. I recommend you not underestimate my determination. When I set my mind to something I see it done" he completed and took his leave. Mcgonagall wished him luck and let him be on his way.

"_Just like your mother, Eleanore, you must be proud of your boy. He is so much like you" _

The upcoming weeks were tough on Bran. He had worked himself really hard so he could meet his challenge. In the meantime he had continued his classes, which were getting more and more difficult and fun. One of which had turned sour, he remembered when Neville's broom had acted up and took him for a ride, that was the first time anybody had seen bran act the way he had.

Flashback…

Neville's broom was thrashing around everywhere in the air. He collided with buildings which were injuring him and his broom. Neville was calling for help desperately but some of the spectators were laughing at him. Bran saw that his friend was scared and decided to take charge. He got on the broom and shot up in the air at full speed without any regrets. The teacher had called for him to come down but he ignored her. He flew straight for Neville but it was too late his broom had been destroyed and he was falling quite rapidly. Meanwhile Bran had jumped off his broom to catch his friend, he used a spell on his broom, Immobulus which froze the broom and kept it floating in mid air while he grabbed Neville and held him tight. Luckily he had his bag with the undetectable extension charm with him inside his robe, where he conjured his whip from and the whip crackled as it extended and latched onto the broom stopping their fall a few feet above the ground.

He dropped to the ground and put Neville on the ground where he passed out from shock. Bran saw everyone ran up to them as he rolled up his whip and put it away. Suddenly he heard a crashing noise which was his own broom dropping to the ground next to the.

He had to follow the teacher and help her take Neville to Madam Pompfrey who made sure Neville was good to go in just a few minutes. But they all knew if Bran hadn't had acted quickly the injuries would've been much more serious. For which he got awarded 30 house points. He later found out that Harry had helped retrieve Neville's Remembrall from Malfoy and somehow found himself on the quidditch team as their new seeker.

End Flashback…

What a crazy day that had been, and surprisingly that wasn't the end of it he had also met Dumbledore as well. Dumbledore had found him one day after school looking at clubs and what not outside the charms class. When they had taken the conversation to his office. Which was something else entirely. He still remembered it, meeting Fawkes for the first time, and then the candy that Dumbledore had offered.

Flashback…

"So Mister Belmont, how can I help you today, I hope none of the teachers have given you special treatment since I notified them of your request of us. When you sent me that letter." he said with a smile.

"That's true sir, nobody has treated me any differently than the other students here but my question to you is of another important manner. You see House Belmont is responsible for Gringotts financing and security as you very well know. And an investigation led by my Butler Mr. Eames has concluded that it was a vault that your employee Hagrid had visited the day before it had been robbed. Now as you know this involves my house, and the goblins have been very quiet on the matter. Which I am sure you requested of, so I thought I should ask you myself, what is it that you had Hagrid retrieve from the vault?" Dumbledore was taken aback by this line of questioning and thinking. He could see the boy was not ordinary and would find the answers one way or another. The ministry wouldn't keep anything from him, after all they owed him quite a lot of money as it is.

"It is a very important matter, quite dangerous in fact. Would you still like to know?" he asked and continued when he saw the Belmont resolve "Well then you must promise me to utter these words to anyone else." he said. Bran was troubled by this he had to inform Eames, and not to mention he had told Hermoine that he would inform her little gang.

"I have to tell Eames because he is handling the business while I am currently here but you have my word that I will not utter your words again to another person" Dumbledore accepted it and began his story. It was safe to say Bran was shocked to say the least. How was he going to handle this.

End flashback…

It was Halloween and it had been a rough morning. In charms he had learned how to make objects levitate. He had not gotten it at first but got it soon after Hermoine had explained it to Ron. He had overheard her in the wordage of it. He was the second most person so he didn't get any points for it but was congratulated by many. Hermoine was irked that she had to compete with Brandan for the highest scores in their year but he was doing quite well. And she had to up her game. Apparently Bran also had a side bet with Mcgonagall about something, Neville wasn't really clear about it but he had told her that Bran had to learn the years course work by winter. She knew the course work and was totally aware of the upcoming lessons and had of course read ahead yet even she knew that as a first year she wasn't going to be able to lear all of this on her own so quickly. Hermoine had overheard Ron talk about her and teasing her about how she had no friends because she was a Ms. Know it all. Which had honestly hurt her quite a lot. She found herself in the bathroom crying, It was moments like this when she missed her parents.

In the banquet hall…

Everything was chaotic because Professor Quirell had ran in and let out a terrifying warning of a 12 ft troll having appeared and was roaming the halls. Dumbledore had very loudly called for calm. While Bran was following with Neville he heard Ron pull Harry aside. He saw them whispering about something but realised something Hermoine was absent. A scare entering his stomach as he ran to them who looked at him with wide eyes. "WHERE IS HERMOINE?" he asked in a dead serious voice the boys told him everything and he was furious.

"YOU IDIOTS!" he hissed.

"Look you can scold us later we have to go get her first!" Harry said back.

"Oh you will be scolded alright, but right now you're going to the dormitory, I'll get her myself" he said and turned to leave, they were about to voice their opposition when Bran continued "you have done enough!" he ran for the bathroom where he arrived to find the troll trashing it. The big ugly green lump of a troll was trying to hunt Hermoine.

He will not succeed, Bran called for a short sword from his pouch. He called for the troll, "Hey you stupid lump, come get me!" he said as he went at it, the troll came and swung his bat at him, while he dodge and ran up close and planted his sword in its chest. The big toll saw this and straightened up like it was nothing and then hit Bran causing him to be thrown across to the wall only to be intercepted by Potter and Weasley, "I told you idiots to leave!" he said.

"She is our friend too, we couldn't just run away!" Harry replied. Hermoine heard that and smiled as she hid behind a wall. Bran looked at her and saw her eyes, they were scared and crying. He gave her a nod and tried his best to communicate that he was going to get her out of here.

"Kay you two distract him" he said and took off. He ran by the troll quickly as he ran past them and under the stalls, he reached over to Hermoine who latched onto him as soon as he got close to her. He Hugged her and carried her as he tried to run past the troll again, this time narrowly missing the troll. He tripped and fell after which he let go of Hermoine who he pushed away so the troll couldn't get to her. He saw the troll raise his bat to hit him, when he suddenly rolled over and causing the monster to miss. He then got his club stuck in the rubble of his mess which opened an opportunity for Bran to climb up it and while calling for his whip and cracking it to grab the handle of his sword which was still tugged into the trolls chest. He pulled it harshly in the air and jumped from the trolls club and arm to the sword and kicked the sword as hard as he could straight into the trolls skull. Causing the big green monster to collapse and die.

The bathroom had fallen silent when Bran fell on the floor, he was huffing as if he had run a marathon. Honestly he was wondering how in the world was he still alive. He looked to Harry and Ron who were helping Hermoine get up. Behind them barged Mcgonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and a fully conscious Quirrell.

"What are you children doing here?!" Mcgonagall furiously asked, she looked them over as they straightened out and stood in a line. "You were told to return to your chambers!"

"Prof-" Hermoine tried to explain but Bran cut her off.

"Professor, I heard from Harry and Ron that Hermoine wasn't feeling all too well, so I decided to check up on her when I got here she was being attacked by this troll. I tried to get her out of here but one thing led to another and if it wasn't for Potter and Weasley coming in and helping me we would have never survived."

"You should've still called for help! Told a Professor about this!" She exclaimed.

"We're sorry, we were just worried" Harry cut in. He looked down to avoid her gaze just like all of them.

"Well that was very foolish of you."she said calming down "But I've never heard of a couple of first years besting a Troll. Five points each for you boys. But try to avoid such situations in the future" she said leaving no room for arguments.

Bran nodded and moved towards the troll to retrieve his sword. "Mr. Belmont! What are you doing?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Oh just retrieving my family sword" he replied, pulling the shortsword out of the Trolls skull, causing fluids to gush out. He retrieved his handkerchief to clean it before putting it away. Belmont looked up to see Snape giving him a grizzly look.

"It seems that one of the students from your house is well equipped and skilled for battle, Minerva. It also seems that Mr. Belmont has proved himself with a sword and a whip, I suggest you recommend him for the Non-magic duelers club. He might give your house a chance this year" Snape said as he looked at him.

"You may be right, Severus" she replied "Brandan report to my office tomorrow after class."

"Of course Professor" he replied.

"Alright then, I want all of you to return to your dormitories and stay there for the rest evening" she said. To which they nodded and escaped back to their rooms.

Back at the Gryffindor common room…

Bran slammed down on one of the seats putting his head back and closing his eyes. Harry, Ron and Hermoine came behind and circled him.

"That was amazing!" Ron said "How did you do that, mate?"

Bran looked up at him and smiled "Training and lots and lots of training. More importantly isn't there something you should be doing right now" he said giving him a mean look.

"Oh yeah, you're right" Ron looked up at Hermione "Hermione I'm sorry for saying those things about you. I didn't mean them, I was just angry that you knew more than I did. I am sorry and if you give me a chance, I'd like to be your friend" Ron said in a small tone. He felt very guilty for putting her in that position. So did Harry which is why he apologized too. She quickly forgave them and hugged it out.

"And Bran, We want to apologise to you too. We misjudged you" Harry said.

Bran stood up and gave a small smile "Yeah that happens with me. No harm done, it's okay, anyway I should thank you though, both of you. If you hadn't arrived, I don't think I could have made it out of there. So thanks and sorry for treating you guys so badly."

"No harm done, plus what you did to Malfoy that day in the banquet hall, man that was amazing. Does his dad really owe that much money?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he tried to take control of my business so he could control me through it. But I believe I appropriated a proper response. I may be young but I've been handling my family's business since I was six years old." he said with a devilish grin.

"So your family's quite big huh?" Harry asked. Ron suddenly looked at Harry in wonder.

"Um Harry, you know that Belmonts basically run half the magic world right? Not to mention that they practically built Hogwarts" Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Hermoine saw his look and reminisce about when she found out.

"Don't worry Harry, I had the same thought," she said.

"That's awesome!" he said to Bran who looked as if it was no big deal.

"Eh! It's just extra work honestly" he replied.

Harry was truly awed by Bran, but then he remembered something. "What was Snape talking about, a dueling club?" he asked.

"Oh the Non-magical duelers club" Hermione said, "It's for students who fight without any use of magic, but with weapons and sometimes just fists. Kind of like wrestling and what not." she replied.

"Yeah I heard that too, I was thinking about joining anyway. I need to try and stay in shape if I'm to eat the food that they give here. Man the desserts here are to die for!" he replied smiling, wishing he had a cinnamon roll.

They smiled at him about that, Bran's weakness for sweets would one day be his downfall.

"Wait talking about Snape did any of you notice the scratch mark on his leg?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, He was limping too!" Ron exclaimed. Bran saw this and did a complete 180.

"Do you think he was trying to go through the trap door on the third floor?" Ron asked him

"I thought I told you to leave that matter be?" Bran said in a stern voice. Hermione wanted to diffuse the situation before it began, so…

"And you told us that you would tell us if you found out anything about it. So?" she calmly asked.

Bran looked at her giving her a death stare, he made eye contact with all three of them before sighing. "Look I talked with Dumbledore and he told me most of it. But the thing is he also told me not to repeat any of his words"

"But Snape's trying to steal whatever it is that the three headed dog is guarding!" Harry said.

"And you promised!" Ron complained.

"Yeah to both you and Dumbledore, and I am completely sure you've got it wrong. But look, I won't tell you anything but I don't want you guys doing stupid things and getting in danger so I will give you a hint and if you guys figure it out yourself then I won't have to break my word to either of you" they looked up at that and strongly agreed.

"Okay sure give us the hint" Harry said in anticipation.

"I suggest the three of you hit the books and research immortality. I believe it was an alchemist who got pretty close to it. There you will find your answer got it!" they nodded and parted ways knowing they had a lot of research to do.

That night in Bran's room, the door the figure comes in as quietly as possible. He is wearing a black cloak with the hood to cover his face. He quietly moves around the room creating no noise at all. He is also tall, so he has bend a little over to look at one of the beds and then casts a silent spell. Then he relaxes and turns around to find the brown haired blue eyed Belmont standing there with the lights flickering on. Bran was standing in a shirt and underwear, with a wand pointed towards the intruder.

"Do you really think you can challenge me, son?" the figure said.

"No, but I am sure I can hurt you pretty badly… Professor Snape!" Bran replied in an angry tone.


	3. The Blind Witch

Hey guys thanks for waiting and reading hope you are enjoying. PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK! I'd really like your guys' opinions on it. This one is a bit of a doozy, I kinda just went with the flow here, so none of this was planned but I like it so far so here you guys go.

I own nothing but the OC. The copyrights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling…

Enjoy

Chapter 3 - A Blind Witch

1973

It was autumn and the cold wind was blowing through Hogwarts. Outside the large castle and towards the water at the banks of the forest, this place was called the black lake. This forrest had many strange creatures inhabiting it, yet none as sad as the boy who sat by the lake. His black student robes ruffling with the wind, his knees all the way to his chest, his forehead on his hands and his hands on his knees. As he kept his eyes closed slow tears escaped, as painful as the cruciatus curse, nay even that would be a mercy to the boy. The boy cried his broken heart out as he remembered the object of his pain, _"Stupid Potter! How could he! And Lily she…"_ The boy looked up to see the sun beginning to drown in the ocean and decided with a heavy heart to return home. Towards his dormitory he started to walk, hands in pocket and a scarf covering his neck. His black hair flying in the wind, while his dead eyes staring at his feet. He walked past the forest and up the stairs, going back to Hogwarts. Coming around a corner he slammed into a person sending him flying to the ground. Just what he needed on the worst day of his life. He laid down for a second with no hopes of getting up, he was unhurt yet completely unmotivated to move. He wanted to curl up and just sob. Suddenly he was poked by a stick…

"Hey, wake up! I didn't murder you did I? Cause that was a complete accident and I rather not go to Azkaban! I don't think I'd be able to survive a day in there! They'd take all my sweets away!" she said, "Aw man now I'm hungry, I really should've grabbed a cinnamon roll on my way out. Oye get up! Did you fall asleep!" It was a short girl, long brown hair with silky white skin and puffy pink lips, with Gryffindor robes on.

Snape looked at her while she continued to poke him "Shut up, can't you see I am just fine!" he replied sitting up in a whisper.

"Well duh! Wait don't tell me you're blind too! Aw man what are the chances of that here I am trying to be unique and I can't even do that!" She said in a laughing manner.

"Oh… Sorry" he said not realizing that he was talking to someone who was blind".

"What's to be sorry about! It's not like you made me blind. I was just born that way!" she said "Anyway so why are you so depressed?" she asked sitting down in the middle of the street facing his direction.

"I am not depressed" he replied looking away.

"You know my mom used to say that I don't have eyes because I don't need them. I can see from my heart... So why don't you tell me?" she replied with a childish smile on her face, pretty impressed with herself.

"There… is a girl. I knew her before Hogwarts, we were really close friends, I… I love her but she…" he couldn't even say it.

"She likes someone else huh?" she said trying to help.

"Yeah, not just anyone, the worst of the worst! Potter!" he said with anger.

"Well I do hear he's handsome," she said.

"Yeah, so what? I was there when she needed it but when they…" he got so angry that he just wanted to hurt someone.

"And she wasn't there when you needed someone huh? Yeah it happens but what can you do about it? There are people out there who'll take from you and just keep hurting you because that's who they are. What about you? Are you like that?" she asked.

"No!" he replied hurriedly without thinking.

"Well okay then, just move on! I mean you're young you'll find someone who gives instead just take" she said with a smile and tilt.

"It's not that easy," he replied.

"But its better then wallowing" she said.

"I don't wallow" he said in a snarky tone.

"Says the wallower" she replied.

"Who are you?" he asked in a questioning tone.

"Eleanor Belmont! Best Witch in the world!" she said puffing her chest out. "But you can call me Lena!"

"And what are you doing out here Lena Belmont, best witch in the world?" he asked,

"Going to…" she stopped "I don't know I am completely lost, I was trying to go back to the dorm but I think i got the directions wrong!" she stated pulling her hair a little.

"Here I'll help you get back" he said as he got up and gave her a hand, but then realized she was blind so caught her hand and helped her up.

"Thanks, by the way, who are you?" she asked getting up patting her robes guessing where the dirt from the ground was.

He looked at her as she looked into the distance with her deep blue eyes, "Severus Snape".

"Wow, what an evil name!" she said deadpanned.

"It's not evil!" he replied. That's when she just started laughing as Snape grumbled about hw his name was pretty cool, with double alliteration and stuff.

2 weeks later…

Severus was reading a book on potions at the library, when he looked up to see Lena just sitting there with her book open using a charm Dumbledore had taught her to read without looking while her eyes were looking straight at him it was actually kinda creepy. But he grinned and slowly reached for the small plate in front of her which held strawberry pastry. But his effort were for naught as she snapped his hand with hers.

"How do you catch me everytime?" he asked honestly curious.

"You stop breathing," she said with a smirk.

"I didn't know you cared if I breathed or not" he replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course I do, who'd guide me to classes and such?" she said.

"Is that all I am? A guide dog?"

"No that's too harsh, how about a personal manservant" she replied.

"Well looky what we have here?" An annoying noise caught their attention as they turned to their left to see Sirius, James, Lily, and Peter standing there. James had his "I'm better than you look" as he let go of Lily's hand and came towards them.

"Are you trying to mess with Lena, snivellus. You don't think I'd let you do anything with someone from my house right?" he asked.

"Go away Potter, no one needs to hear your wimbly voice" Snape replied and turned back to his book.

"Careful Lena, you don't want to hang around with this freak" Sirius called out.

"I can hang out with whoeverI want Black, or did you forget who I am?" she replied in a commanding tone, instantly shedding the small fragile girl persona.

"A blind witch?" Peter butted in.

"A blind witch who can make your life a living hell Pettigrew, now leave" she said.

But Peter didn't listen, instead he poked her with his wand, asto make fun of her. But Snape would have none of that as "Everte Statum" he said throwing Pettigrew back into Sirius and pointing his wand point blank in James's face.

"I have had enough of you Potter, from now on if I see any of you near me or Lena I won't just push. And trust me I can be more destructive than you could possibly imagine. Just ask your girlfriend"

"You'll pay for this Snape!" James replied but was held back by Lily.

"James lets just go please…" they picked Pettigrew and Black up and left the library.

"You didn't have to do that…" she said.

"Of course I did, I'm your humble manservant" he replied.

She snorted and started to laugh till they were finally shushed by surrounding students.

7 years later…. 1980

"Brandan, after my grandfather" Lena said as she her eyes looked towards her right. Snape was standing there with a glass of water as she laid in her bed 8 months pregnant.

"Brandan Snape, has a ring to it" he said as he passed her the water.

"Brandan Belmont,, sounds better," she replied cheekily.

"He is my son?" he said, which earned him a tap, "Our son, but he should have my name, I understand since you're the heir to your house but he is part of me too" Snape made his case.

"Then how about Brandan Snape Belmont" she said.

"Brandan Belmont Snape, sounds good to me" he replied, she gave a hearty smile.

"How about this we will write Brandan on his birth certificate, and leave the last name for him to put in," she said.

"That wouldn't be fair he would pick Belmont then" he replied, "I'm sure you will spoil him with treats and pranks, which I will be the butt of"

"See now you get it!" she said having won that argument.

"Brandan Severus Snape Belmont" he said in a quiet whisper and she got a little teary eyed.

"Who would have thought, bumping into you would bring me so much happiness" she said as she cried, "Severus what if he is blind like me?" he could hear her scared voice and muster all the courage in his body.

"We will love him all the same, he is our son and he will have all our love" he replied, "And you know the Doctor said that I would need the trait as well, so the chances are really low of that happening."

"He will be our baby boy…." she said as they embraced each other.

Few days later…

Snape walks into the room to find his wife heaving heavily as if she had just fought a war, he hurried towards her to find her calming down and awake. "Lena, are you alright my love?" he asked.

"Forget me Severus, where's Brandan where is our baby?" she asked scared.

"Not to worry he is right here, I was just cleaning him up" the wet nurse said "And we have some good news, he is perfectly healthy and has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" she finished relieving all the tension the parents had. The wet nurse handed the baby to Lena as Severus hugged her.

"How does he look Severus? Tell me?" she asked desperately.

"He looks just like you. He has your brown hair, and my nose, your lips, and your eyes. He is perfect my love." he said

"Oh Severus, never have I wished more to have the sense of sight as I do today." she cried yet she stopped as soon as she heard him cry. He had a loud set of lungs as his voice carried out the entire castle.

"Looks like he is just as loud as you too" Severus said smiling. Which got Lena to stop crying and laugh.

"Of course after all he is my little boy. Aren't you Bran!" she said as she cooed that was when he stopped crying and started bablin as he put his pudgy arms out trying to grab her face but ends up grabbing Snape's finger.

"Our son…" he whispered.

Present Day…

"Son…" Snape said as he lowered his hood.

"Father" Brandan said as he locked eyes with him angrily. "So this is your top secret mission!"

"More or less" Snape replied. Bran put his wand down, when a kitten jumped up onto his shoulder and hissed at Snape.

"Cute pet?" he said as he looked at him.

"His name's Merlin, you would know if you had bothered to stay in touch" Bran replied.

"Stop acting like a child, you know why I couldn't!" he replied "But then again you still are one"

"Oh no you don't get to call me that after leaving me the way you did," he said as he plopped down on his bed.

"Whatever happened to the boy who wouldn't let go of my robe when I would leave to go next door?" Snape added in with a grin, teasing the boy and his childishness. Reminding Bran of all the times when he would be so attached to his parents, whether it was pulling pranks with his mom or making potions and experimenting with his father. Bran got a little red in the face and avoided his gaze. And mumbled something. "What?" his father asked.

"His father abandoned him" Snape's grin fell as he looked at the downtrodden boy. Bran petted Merlin as he tried to avoid his gaze.

"I know and I am sorry, you can't possibly understand how sad I was to leave you and your mother. And to not be there when she… Bu-" Bran cut him off.

"Save it Dumbledore told me why, it's still not a good enough reason…"

"He told you?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow, secrets are not meant for children. Bran saw the look on his face and elaborated.

"I am the Belmont heir, I am running the family business while studying here. Hogwarts needs the Belmont family to work, after all we are the beneficiaries. Snape figured that Brandan had probably out maneuvered Dumbledore and Fudge to reveal some of these secrets. They were losing their edge, and his son had always impressed him with his ability to think.

"You may have your mother's looks, yet you have my genius" he boasted.

"If I remember correctly, my mother was pretty smart too, smarter than you even" he said still peeved. He wasn't going to let his father forget that he was pissed at him no matter how much he wanted to forgive him.

"She was smart, I'm smarter" Snape replied while Bran just snorted like he was just told a very bad joke. Snape saw this and came to sit next to him on his bed.

"So you know, then you should understand why it was so important. I know I wasn't there when you needed me. But I am now, you are my son!" he said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Is that why you recommended me for the dueling club?" Bran asked looking up at him, as Merlin started to nod off in Bran's hands.

"That and I am sure Eames doesn't want his charge to lose his skill he has worked so hard to help develop." Snape finished, "Anyway I should get going big day tomorrow," Snape said and got up to leave.

"You know Potter thinks that you're trying to steal the stone, right?" Bran said as he laid Merlin on the bed and got up.

"Of course he does, that idiot. You didn't tell him anything did you?" Snape asked.

"Not exactly, but you know he will be involved in whatever trap you're planning on placing," Bran replied. Snape looked at his son and sighed.

"It's unavoidable with Potters" Snape saw that Bran's guard was down and quickly grabbed him in a hug, not letting him any leeway to move. "Definitely my genius" Snape whispered, he let go of him and moved towards the door "Make sure Longbottom wakes up in the morning the charm I placed on him is pretty powerful".

Bran rolled his eyes and shooed him to go away. But before he could do anything he heard Snape again, "Be careful son, if you hang around with Potter you will be placed in dangerous situations, he has to face a lot in the coming years... And do me a favor and keep our relationship a secret, I'd rather not give any one the idea of hurting you" he finished.

"I can handle myself… dad" he replied and turned around to go to bed.

Snape left that night with a grin, his reunion with his son was exactly what he needed in times like these.

Few days later…

It is November and quidditch season's begun. Today is the first game, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry's first game is today, so it's natural that he should feel nervous. Harry was currently sitting in the banquet hall next to Ron and across from Hermoine. They were currently staring at Snape walk away with a slight limp in his step.

"I still think Snape's up to something. I saw that scratch mark and it could only be that three headed dog." Ron said as he looked at them wondering what they thought about his theory.

"But Brandan said that Snape doesn't have anything to do with this" Hermoine replied poking her head above the charms textbook.

"But Hermoine as much as I trust Brandan he hasn't told us anything. Other than researching immortality which basically every famous wizard and witch has looked for. Not to mention that there is no mention of an alchemist." Harry replied.

"Look maybe we're just missing something. I know Bran he's not the kind of person do something without a reason. Why don' you focus on your match and after it we'll ask him more about this, maybe he can tell us something more, something that we are missing."

Few hours later at the Library…

Neville walked in to find the whole place empty, even the librarian wasn't present, he was sure that in the entire castle it was probably just him and his bookish friend. Who he found on one of the tables in between shelves. He saw that he had his nose in the textbook for transfiguration.

"Bran! You're missing out on the match!" Neville said as he strolled up and took a seat across from him.

"I've never really been a big fan of Quidditch, I enjoy a good game here and there but it's not really my thing." Bran replied as he kept his nose in the book.

"How goes your challenge with Mcgonagall?" he asked as he opened one of the books that was lying next to Brandan in a tall tower.

"Professor Mcgonagall thinks that since its my first year I'll have a tough time, but she doesn't know that magic is in my blood, and I've been intrigued by it since I was a kid. She probably thinks that it will be immensely tough for me, and it is but it's not impossible. I don't I'll have any trouble, as long as I get this theory down". He replied as he put his quill down and leaned back, stretching his upper body of the soreness from sitting here too long.

"What did she promise you in return again?" Neville asked as he looked up from his own book.

"Questions on human transfiguration" he replied, rubbing his eyes a little bit.

"Why do you want to learn about that?" Neville asked.

"Well, it's a long story, and I'm not really feeling it right now. Anyway so check this out" Brandan took out his wand and pointed it at the lamp on the desk he swished while incanting "Ahvifors!" and the lamp's top half transformed into a bird and flew around them a few times, then it landed on Neville's fingers.

"Cool, this is one of the spells right? I remember seeing it in the syllabus. We were supposed to learn this after the winter break" Neville replied as the bird then suddenly turned back into the lamp and returned to its original position.

"Yeah, I've got two more spells to go before I complete the challenge" Bran replied, putting his wand back in the cloak and starting to pack his stuff.

"Yeah but what are you going to do afterwards? After you get all your questions answered?" Nevilled asked getting up and helping Bran clean up the table.

"I was hoping to take my exam a bit early. You see April is coming and unlike last year I am going to do something about it" he said. Bran took the library books and started going to the shelves around him to return them.

"April?"

"Yeah, you know the month?" Neville looked completely confused. "When I was around 5 or 6 years old. My mother got extremely sick, it was some disease no one had heard of. So being my ambitious young self I decided to do research and follow in the footsteps of my ancestors. You know go on quests and adventures. But Mother passed away in January on the year I turned six. I barricaded myself in the library, so I could find anything that can help me bring her back" Neville was completely shocked by this revelation. Bringing people back from the dead is impossible, those who have tried have suffered horrible fates.

"Anyway in April, I find this letter from my mom, telling me that I shouldn't be discouraged, or sad but to embrace myself, and go on adventures. To do great things, to uncover myths, and to seek legends. So I promised myself that I will do just that. Once a month every year I leave Eastwind and I go in searching. But recently I've gotten so busy with the family business that I couldn't go this last year. The work and all put a strain on me and I missed it. I broke my promise to my mom…"Bran's voice got quieter at the end, as he finished putting all the books away. He looked sad, Neville realised he wasn't the only child in the world absent of a parent's love. Neville put a hand on Bran's shoulder.

"It's okay Bran, I am sure your mother would understand. You have a duty to your family too, and plus April is just a month, you can go later in the summer too you know."

"Yeah I know, but April was…" Bran got cut off.

"But nothing Bran, just go this next year, I'm sure you'll have a blast. You love doing stuff like that, dangerous things, I know. And just to be safe, I'll come with!" Neville added. Bran gave a smile as he headed out of the library facing them.

"You sure, it will be dangerous you know, and we won't be allowed to use any magic whatsoever" Neville looked at him "We're underage and haven't finished proper schooling yet so you know the ministry will freak if they find out and they will"

"I'm sure we'll be fine, we'll be extra careful, plus didn't you say your butler is super strong or something?" Neville asked.

"Sure he is, when he feels like it…" Bran put him off as they kept walking down the hall where they came upon Hermoine and Ron. Bran looked at the two of them whispering about something. And the way they were acting, something was off… "Hey guys, what happened is the match over?" Hermione and Ron turned around to look at Bran and Neville when they both froze.

"Bran!" Hermione got startled seeing him.

"Brandan you were completely wrong mate!" Ron said and when he looked like he was going to continue Bran put up his finger to stop him.

"If you're talking about what I think, then this might not be the best place for that" Ron calmed down for a second.

"What's going on?" Neville asked looking at all three of them.

"Don't worry about it Nev, just head on back to the dorm, I'll meet up with you later" Bran said assuring him.

"Okay but remember you still have to help me finish the potions essay tonight. I don't want to give Snape another reason to yell at me!" Neville replied and head on over.

"Now tell me everything from the beginning, and keep it low you guys" Bran said raising an eyebrow with all seriousness in his eyes.

"Alright, well, during the match we saw Snape use black magic on Harry's broom and Harry almost fell off…" Ron replied in a whisper. Bran stared at him for a second and slumped, then he turned around to look at Hermione.

"Why don't you give it a try Hermione" who was gathering her thoughts, she didn't want to be rude to Bran after all he was a friend and she did owe him her life but whatever he had told them had been a lie. Snape was directly involved with this.

"Well, you see, Bran it was…" Bran stopped her giving out a loud sigh.

"Where's Harry?" Bran asked.

"He's changing, he said he was going to meet us here and then we were meeting up with Hagrid, and going to his place for tea" Ron replied.

"Alight, I'll ask him since you two can't be straight with me" he replied and waited in silence for the boy who lived.

Harry came out of the changing rooms a few minutes later, his usual Hogwarts uniform on. He walked out and put on his glasses as he came up to them.

"Ron, Hermione, Bran. Did you guys see that?" he asked obviously referring to the bewitchment of his broom during the match.

"I wasn't there, and these guys won't be straight with me so why don't you start and we'll see where it takes us" Bran replied folding his arms in a no nonsense look.

"Ok well it went sorta like this…" Harry retold his part in the match and how his broom went completely crazy, out of nowhere. Bran listened intently as Hermoine, carried on where Harry left off. They headed towards their meeting point with Hagrid. Meanwhile Bran took in all the details that he could. He knew that the trio next to him were not stupid, and they couldn't possibly have gone insane.

He also knew the whole story and his father's role in it. After all Dumbledore had explained it so. Not many people know but Bran and Dumbledore are quite close, they've written letters to each other since Lena Belmont died. Bran may be young but he was introduced to this game of politics by Dumbledore. He was sure his father probably didn't know since he was surprised that the headmaster had told him secret information about the stone.

Bran was silent for a while when Hagrid met up with them.

"Hey the A'rry, Ron, Hermoine. Quite a day eh? That was a good match there Harry, just what you'd expect. So proud of you!" Hagrid said, he was in a cheery mood seeing his favorite house win the match. He ruffled Harry's hair and looked at the new figure "Ah! You must be the Belmont boy eh? I've heard loads about you from Hermione here, nice to meet ya" Hermione blushed at that fact she didn't want Bran to know she talked to other people around him. Oblivious to her Bran had completely overlooked that and returned his greeting.

"Nice to meet you too Hagrid, I've heard a lot about you too!"

"Good things I hope?! Haha ha"Hagrid gave off a laugh as he started walking, calling them to follow. There was still time for the sun to go down, they wouldn't have any issues getting back to the castle.

"Only the best" Bran replied as he followed the entourage.

Harry started telling Hagrid the same story and recanting their theories on Snape.

"How do you know about Fluffy?!" Hagrid asked when they told him about the three headed dog.

"That thing has a name?" asked Ron.

"Of course I was the one who raised him, not to mention that I lent him to Dumbledore me'self" Hagrid said.

"We think that Snape was attacked by Fluffy when he tried to steal whatever Fluffy is protecting."

"Why would professor Snape do that? When he is actually one of the people whose helping to protect what Fluffy is guarding and whatever the secret is, it's between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. Nothing to do with you lot" Hagrid lays down on them.

"Nicholas Flamel? Whose that?" Hermoine asked. Hagrid froze up and realized that he had made a mistake. He started whispering to himself and started to walk towards his hut.

Bran, meanwhile noticed what had occured and hung his head. Why do these three have to but their nose in where it's none of their business. Why couldn't they be just regular students like Neville. "He is the alchemist I told you guys to look into" Bran said, "You guys, can't be using Hagrid to get information, he will get in trouble if you continue like this. I've given you everything you need to figure this out, if you can't then just forget about it. It really has nothing to do with any of you guys".

Ron looked angry at this, he was tired of Bran telling them to butt out. "Look here, I understand that you're from a big family, it doesn't make you better than us, alright. If anything, you should be helping us, instead of being such a stick in the mud about this whole thing" Ron vented, when Hermione went to console him, he continued "No Hermione I've had enough of this. I mean who does he think he is, he is in the same year as us. Just because he gets special treatment for being from a big family doesn't mean he can tell us what to do".

Bran's face held no emotion at the moment he could see that by not voicing any opposition, that they thought the same thing. "Now look here Ron-" Hagrid was stopped by Bran raising a hand. Hagrid was trying to diffuse the situation but it was too late for that. Bran, as if facing an opponent, or while putting somebody down from causing trouble to his family business, gave a death stare to all three of them. You could see that Hermione was a bit worried at this point, and Harry didn't know what to think. He agreed with Ron on all counts, but he could have been nicer about it.

"You're right, I was given special treatment by Dumbledore when he revealed the information to me, Ron, but don't forget why… I am Brandan Belmont, House Belmont, last son and surviving heir of the Belmont family. With it comes a few perks, this is one of them, my family built the foundation of the magical world in Britain and many other places across the globe. So yeah I do get special treatment. But you know something Ronald Billius Weasely, in the time I've been here I gave it my all in my studies. It wasn't me whose cost us house points, and I sure as hell was not the one who's been reporting your activities to Dumbledore directly when I could have. I could shut you down and make sure your movements become completely restricted in this castle. The reason I've been discouraging you is because your involvement makes the situation worse. All three of you first years, don't know a lick about magic. You want to face wizards in their prime?" He looked at all three of them amidst his rampage, especially Harry and Hermione, who he was really pissed at "I've trained in fighting styles since I was a child, I've faced a lot worse than a few trolls and an out of control broom. So when I am telling you something take it with some substance and believe that it's for your own good. You all are nothing but children butting in where you don't belong!" He got up and thanked Hagrid for his hospitality and left the little hut, making his way back to the castle.

Bran really wanted to punch something right now. How dare that gingerhead question him after what he had done for them and Hermione, she was his first friend how could she all but abandon him in this manner.

Back in the Hut…

Hagrid put his tea cup down as he noticed the downtrodden mood in his house. "You lot really need to lay off of him, you know" Hagrid got their attention "He hasn't had what you may call an easy life. Dumbledore has been keeping tabs on him just as he had kept tabs on you Arry, You see Brandan Belmont was left as an orphan at the age of six. Before he took over the family business he was a young boy in the papers known for his grand adventure. He uncovered the secrets thought to be lost Hundreds of years ago, everyone thought of him as a great adventurer but all he looked like to Dumbledore was an orphan who missed his mother dearly. When it became inevitable that he had failed to bring his mother back, he became the heir to a company that's responsible for quite a lot in our world. Dumbledore once told me that he wished there was somebody who could take a little load of the boy, alas there was no one. I've heard that he hadn't even had a single friend, a true friend, in his life."

"But Hagrid he can't just tell u-" Hagrid looked at Ron's face with a curious look.

"Of course he can after all, he just wants you to be safe… You're the only friends he has, and he is doing everything he can to make sure you do not get in trouble." Hermione was a bit troubled by this, she knew that ever since arriving here she had sort of abandoned her friendship towards the first wizard boy she had met. Maybe he was right and this was none of their business. Then on she decided that she would listen to her friend and try to be a friend to him. But she will do whatever it took to unveil the secrets he was keeping from them, from her.

One month later…

Christmas was coming, but Eames's letter had already arrived.

"_Dear Master Belmont, _

_I hope everything is well, I would like to inform you that everything over here is absolutely fine. All the elves are well, the estate is fine and the business reports are attached to the letter. Let me inform you that Lucius Malfoy has been in contact with me, demanding extra time, seeing that we sprung this on him. I denied and said that this was according to your request. He ignored me and has tried to assure me that he will be able to pay me in full by the end of the school year. I believe the man will not listen to me and will not pay before the year's end. If taken to the ministry he will sing cries of injustice. I think the best way to proceed is to foreclose their properties in France, and Egypt. Which should cover all his debt plus interest. And sending a letter to Fudge beforehand will help too, in case he takes us to court in the future. If you agree, just send me the word and I'll begin the process. Before I end this letter, I must ask, have you given any thought to April sir? I only ask sir, if I should make any arrangements. Your work will not be bothered if we went away for the month sir. Anyway, I wish you luck and hope to hear from you soon. _

_Yours humbly, Eames…._

_P.S. The financial reports are on top, I suggest you take a look. We have made quite a profit this year, on books we have had our best year since you took over."_

Bran was currently sitting in the library, finishing up on his last spell. Winter break was just around the corner, and he had to show Mcgonagall tomorrow that he had completed his challenge. He read through Eames letter, and was now looking over the financial reports he had been sent. Eames was right this was a profitable year, and his personal best. He decided to write a letter and send it before the day was done. He took out his quill and ink and began writing the letter.

_Dear Eames, _

_It's good to hear from you, and before I say anything let me congratulate and thank you for helping me run the company and making this our best year. $350 million galleons is not to shabby my friend. I hope the coming years are even better. By all means make sure everyone in our employment gets a nice bonus, yourself included. Buy yourself something nice, although I know you will spend it on your sister or the horses. Also I will be returning home for christmas, tell the Elves to go all out. I'm sure Grandma and your sister will expect a spectacular christmas. I think we should forego the party this year. I have important matters to deal with, but I am sure Dumbledore is to join us on the eve of Christmas, I'll request he come. Although he cannot make it, typical as usual I suppose. On the Malfoy matter, you have my permission to go ahead, the property in Egypt, I suggest, make an offer to Weasley, I told him I'd give him an opportunity to snub Malfoy. He will take it, don't press him for too much if he can't pay it, whatever he can afford, we can cover the loss. Plus Billius would owe me, and in our line of work favors go a long way. As for April, I do believe I have a plan, i've been reading Magical Forests, there is a legend about Fairies and how they have a tree where water pools around, and it is said to have amazing healing properties I'd like to look for it, and we'll start in New Zealand. Prepare yourself Eames, we are going on an adventure… Also Neville Longbottom will be joining us so prepare the trip for three persons. Good day, and good fortune my friend. I will see you on Christmas._

_Your's truly Brandan Belmont... _

Bran rolled up the parchment and looked up to see a familiar face. A bushy haired witch, who currently had her nose in a book, while holding three heavy ones in her other hand struggling to walk. Bran saw that she was headed towards his table, she had avoided him a bit lately, after his blowout with them on the day of the Quidditch match. She probably did not want to speak with him anymore. Which he understood pretty well, after all, Ron and Harry had ceased talking with him altogether and openly avoided him. Hermione dropped her books on his table and sat opposite.

"I thought you didn't like me anymore Granger" Bran said while keeping his eyes on the parchment in front of him.

"You thought wrong. I was mad at you but I never disliked you. You were my first friend. I don't abandon my friends" she said in a soft voice. She wanted to apologise for not spending more time with him but she didn't know how to begin. So she directed to something else "How is your transfiguration project coming along?"

"Oh the challenge, I finished it yesterday, I was just writing a paper as to detailing how I got there. I have to submit it to Mcgonagall tomorrow and demonstrate all of the spells she asked me to learn" he replied.

'Good, I know you'll do well" she said and gave him a smile, it was infectious as he returned it and thanked her. "So I heard you started your dueling club, how is it?"

"Tough" he replied leaning back in his chair "I actually feel a bit sore, Madam Pompfrey and Professor Flitwick look over it, and Madam Hooch likes to train us and referee, and let me tell you the workouts she has conjured for us are the most ridiculous." he was visibly shaken from it. Hermione was sure that he was exaggerating, there's no way a teacher would break a student's body in such a manner. She laughed at his downtrodden look.

Bran looked to Hermione as he observed her soft features. Her bushy hair like that free and uncaring. Her eyes were forced to be almost shut by the big smile on her face. She looked good like that.

"So are you going home for christmas?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied "I have to take care of a few business matters, and prepare for my trip in April" he replied.

"Oh? Where are you going?" she wondered curiously.

"An adventure in New Zealand" he smiled "Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to, but my family is going to France, for summer holidays. Sorry" she said looking a bit sad, an adventure sounds fun too, but she had promised to go visit some distant family there.

"It's alright, I have Neville with me anyways, so don't worry about it." he understood her position and France was a beautiful country.

"Okay but promise to write to me, and tell me everything about it" She asked. Her hazel eyes staring intently into his own. Those eyes would become his weakness he knew it now. For some reason he could not find to be angry at her for long nor could he think to stay away from her presence. He thought of her friendship as a fickle thing in the beginning. Interacting with her family was such an interesting experience. Her family's curiosity had let him to lower his guard and her innocence had broken his loneliness.

"I will" he assured her without a doubt. Before they could continue any further Malfoy arrived at their table. Lesson learned from the last time he kept his cool. Malfoy's slick blonde hair was still in its regal manor, and the slytherin green adorned his robes. He looked at the table and saw their study material and what not, most of it was for charms and transfigurations. Probably to do with Belmont's bet, the news of it had spread like wildfire when Parvati had heard Longbottom talking about it. And then there was Granger, miss know it all Granger, what a mudblood like her was allowed admission was beyond him.

"Belmont!" he called as he came up to them, he had given Hermione a sneer as he went by.

"How can I help you Draco?" he asked in a monotone voice, already annoyed by his presence.

"I have a letter from my father, in response to your letter. Here, I am to wait and get your response" he said folding his arms after dropping a letter in front of Bran. Completely unprofessional, according to Bran, Eames would have smacked him if he had acted that way.

Bran picked up the letter and opened it.

"_Dear Mr. Belmont, _

_I hope you are well since we last spoke. Also, I am happy to see that everything is in good hands. I should have never doubted a family as great as yours. Forgive me for that, I only wish for the best for our country. Now onto the matter of my family debt, I am fully happy to pay it off, and I have been in contact with your Butler about it, but it seems he might have some sort of a grudge against my family. The amount that he is asking for is way over what we owe, not to mention that most of our debt was paid off. I personally paid it off to your mother. I hope you see to it that your Butler is reminded of his limits. I would even look into your books and make sure he hasn't been stealing from your good family, from the way he has acted. I will pay off the amount in my books that I believe I owe that much to your family. But in all instances I cannot allow myself to be robbed by your Butler. I wish you a merry christmas, and I hope that everything goes well into the investigations of your household, and if you shall need anything please don't forget that the most ancient and noble house of Malfoy will be at your service_

_Lucius Malfoy"_

Bran looked up to Draco who stood their obviously expecting a distressful response from the Belmont boy from the look on his face. He couldn't hide the snobbish grin from his face. No doubt his father had included him in his plans to create a rift in his household and subsequently take control of his business. But Bran saw right through it, Malfoy was scared and was trying to pull every tactic in the book no matter how dirty.

"Are you serious?" he replied "How stupid do you think I am?" he asked giving a death glare seeing the look of confusion on his face "Tell you what Draco, tell your father he needs to learn on being a bit more subtle, and to fire all your tutors they have obviously failed you. Also, Eames is sworn to my House, he is to help my family till his dying breath, so such tactics will not work on us. Moreover, it's too late, he had till christmas, christmas is upon us. Belmont family will be absorbing half your family business, including the properties in France and Egypt. All the debt will be paid off, make sure your daddy knows that" Bran replied throwing the letter back at him in complete anger.

"You can't do that!" Malfoy replied in anger.

"And who's going to stop me?" he replied. Bran had enough of this. He was getting tired of people interrupting his study times no wonder he had been falling behind in his potions work. Dueling club, Charms, Mcgonagall, not to mention Harry and Ron. He had problems helping Neville out too, if this continued his class standing would fall.

"My father, he won't let you do that! You may be from an old family but your house is nothing but lowlifes and pathetic mongrels. You'll get what's coming to you Belmont!" Draco turned around and furiously marched off.

"Finally, I can get back to work!" he said as he delved into research for his next paper for Snape. His asshole of a father had started being more annoying. He hated Gryffindor especially Potter, and catching him in class sometimes staring at him got on his nerves. It's like he was worried that Bran couldn't handle himself, and that would piss Bran out more than anything. His father had forgone the right to worry for him in his mind.

"Still working on Potions? I finished that last night!" Hermione commented trying to move the topic off Malfoy's little disturbance. From the conversation she had deduced it had to do with Bran's family business, and Malfoy's family owing him money. She easily forgot how influential and important Bran really is. It sometimes made her feel small. Knowing one of her friends family basically ran the entire world of magic.

"Yes, Snape's assignment escaped my mind till he reminded us of it today. I've been too busy with other course work, I have a bad feeling that my course standing's are going to be at the bottom if I don't get this next paper right." Hermione was flipping through her third book .

"But you should be fine now right? You did complete most of your assignments, and you won't have to worry about Mcgonagall's assignments, I'm sure she'll be so happy that she will end up giving you the rest of the year off" She found what she was looking for and picked up her quill to write something down.

"I doubt it, if anything she'll probably have me help out in her classes. She doesn't seem like the type to let a student go like that. Anyway what are you doing here? Charms?" he asked as he looked up to see her write down a few lines.

"It's research, on immortality…" she replied avoiding eye contact.

"So you're not going to heed my advice huh?" he replied as he stared at the top of her head as she continued to stare at the book.

"I know that you want me to be safe, but you know that I can't just let something like this go…" she replied in a quiet voice. Bran let out a sigh, this was it, he can't stop this. He has to report this to Dumbledore but he'll give them one more chance.

"I kept something from you" he said getting her attention "the clues I gave you can only help if you have access to a certain area of the library. You didn't think that they would allow a bunch of children access to intricacies like immortality did you?" She look dumbfounded at him.

"Y-y-You… How could you I've been researching for days!" she said as he simply shrugged at her.

"Best way to keep you safe, and not to mention you guys won't be able to get into that part of the library so… Will you stop now?" he asked

"Well of course not!" she replied, "we may have hit a bump in the road but I'm sure we can find a way around it!"she tried to assure herself more than anything. He laughed, he knew he had stopped her for at least a while. So he should be fine. "Hmph! And here I was going to be nice and give you a christmas present" she mumbled but he heard her just fine.

"Well then where is it?" he asked, putting his hand out.

"Nope you don't get it now. You have to wait till after christmas!" she said with a wicked look in her eyes.

"But it's customary to give the present before or the day of!" he replied teasing her right back.

"Hmm, nope you will get your present after christmas!" she said making it a final decision.

"Fine then so will you!" he replied equally enthusiastic.

"Fine!" Hermione said a little loudly.

"Fine!" He parroted.

"SHHHH!" they heard from the librarian.


	4. Winter Break

Chapter 4 - Winter Break

"Flintifors!" Bran said. Bran had demonstrated all the spells he was required to at the end of his deadline. Turning a match into a needle, switching a pig for guinea pigs, mice to snuffbox, lamp into a bird, and finally target into a matchbox. Now Mcgonagall, who was observing in the middle of the classroom with the rest of her students who had heard about the challenge. Hermione was sitting next to Neville, where she saw him and gave him a smile. She joined the class when they started to clap for Brandan as he stood there giving his famous grin. Which was rare these days.

Mcgonagall looked completely surprised she didn't think that a student would be able to accomplish all that Brandan had. After a minute she smiled and nodded as well. Then held up her hand which signalled everyone to shut up and sit down. "Bravo! Mr. Belmont, bravo! You have accomplished the task as I've assigned you and earned your reward. 50 points to Gryffindor, for Mr. Belmont's fantastic work!" The class started an uproar again. Harry and Ron had joined them as they looked at the boy that had annoyed them to no end.

'Thank you Professor, but I actually took on this challenge for some answers?" he asked.

"Alright then, Mr. Belmont you will get all your answers when you return from winter break, and you will be exempt from my final, so you may take the time to study your other classes. But I still expect you to show up and help your classmates in achieving the prowess you have. Do you understand?" she asked in a stern voice leaving no room for arguments.

"Yes Professor!" he replied with a smile. Afterwards she got up on the podium and looked at the rest of her class.

"I hope you all will take Mr. Belmont's example and do your utmost best in this class. I expect everyone to keep up with their studies. The coming months after will only bring harder spells. With that said enjoy your breaks, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Class dismissed!" she ended her speech at a joyful note and saw them doing the same. She turned to see the boy next to her who had exceeded her every expectation.

"Merry Christmas to you too Professor, and have a Happy New Year!" he said with a smile.

" Good job , you simply cannot understand how proud I am of what you've accomplished. The kind of talent and obvious hard work you've put to use is quite evident" she said.

"Thank you Professor, I cannot wait to learn whatever else you have to teach me! Honestly I find transfiguration to be my favorite subject." he replied.

"Well Brandan, seeing how you've taken to it, I might have you assist me in future years. And if you continue to exceed expectations in such a way then I might think about teaching you a few things that are not on the curriculum" she said.

"I will do my utmost best Professor!" he replied in his enthusiastic manner. He gave her a final goodbye and well wishes as he started on his way out only to be ambushed by Neville and Hermione.

Outside the class, the trio were on their way to Snape's class. "This should be the last one for the day then we can pack and get ready to leave tomorrow!" Hermione said as she walked next to him.

"Yes, and I'm sure Snape's going to assign us a ton of HW!" Neville said to her.

"I'm sure, but we have two weeks to do it. I think we'll be fine and if you need any help just send me an owl, I'll send you some notes." Bran replied

"Yes Neville, you can send me an owl too if you need anything, I'll be sure to help out in any way that I can!" Hermione said and they started to talk and plan for their breaks.

The trio arrived at the dungeon where their classroom was being held. They found their seats and also Harry and Ron who were still avoiding Bran. Before anything else could be done Snape marched in his usual manner and stole the attention of every student in the classroom with his deadly gaze. His eyes would always linger on Bran a second longer than anybody before he continues.

"Do not hope to scuff off your skills and the knowledge that you have acquired in my class, over this holiday. I will not be assigning you any homework. But there will be a test on the first day of your return. Turn in all your assignments before the end of the period and you're free to go" he said in his cold whisper of a voice. He left the class and returned to his office.

All the students neatly piled up all their assignments and started to file out. Those who had left things to the last day were scurrying around trying to take notes and helpful clues from their classmates. Two of them being Ron and Harry. They currently had their heads down in their textbook. Ron looked up to see Hermione talking to Neville when he called out to her.

"Hermione!" she turned around to see him and Harry trying to complete their assignment. "Can I see your notes, I can't find anything on the third and seventh questions?" he asked.

"First and Fourth for me" Harry asked.

"You two! I told you to finish it last night so you don't have to stay here for the entire period!" she hissed back at them. This was not the first time this occurred and it probably wasn't going to be the last time.

"Oh come on! You know we were busy!" he replied that they were looking into Nicholas Flamel and had come up empty handed. The search had led them into the late hours and had ended up asleep in the lounge with the library books.

"Fine, here are just the notes. And hurry up I want to get back and start packing! Unlike you guys I actually am going home!" she said

Meanwhile Neville had finished his work with Brandan last night and both of them had turned their work in and headed out. They saw Hermione get pulled back and figured she had to stay behind to help those two. Neville and Brandan were heading downstairs when Bran remembered something. "Nev, go ahead, I forgot something. I'll meet you back in the room" he said as they broke off.

Brandan headed back upstairs but instead of going into the classroom he headed into the office and knocked. "Come in" he heard and entered while closing the door behind him.

Snape was standing with his back turned to him while mixing an elixir in a tube that turned from dark red to a sapphire blue. He turned around and saw his son standing there with an indifferent look. "Ah! Bran, come to say goodbye?" he asked while his tone changed from cold to warm. It was as if the man was bipolar sometimes, Brandan had always thought his father was weird, he remembered him being so warm and happy to hang around with but during class, now that was a different story altogether.

"You wish! I just wanted to give you this letter, Mom had left it for you, I found it in the study one day. I've never opened it, also this. Don't see this as me forgiving you, I'm just a messenger" He handed him a letter which he took with eagerness and the small maroon octangle box. It looked a lot newer than the parchment for the letter. "The box is from me, Merry Christmas!" he said abruptly and turned around and left before Snape could get a word in, he really didn't want to talk to him.

"Merry Christmas Bran…:" he whispered under his voice and picked up the box. He sat in his chair and the elixir was in its entirety forgotten on the stand and his focus was completely on the letter. His son had delivered what may be the final words from his beloved. He opened it very gently making sure there were no scratches to it. The Belmont seal in the back popped the letter open.

_Dear Mr. Emoness the great,_

_I hope you're well and aren't sulking too much. I'm writing this letter to you because I may not be here when you return. I haven't been feeling too well. Not to mention ever since that snake face was killed there's been so much work. Taking up the business side of the family is a real pain. I can even hear Eames get cranky when he is reading the reports to me. Not to mention the eerie feeling that I've been getting as of late like something isn't right around here. It must be my paranoia, I remember getting this feeling when you had first left. I miss you a lot these days you know. Even Brandan, who has been my only escape from this sadness seems to remind me so much of you. When he speaks he sometimes sounds like you when we were still students in Hogwarts. I really like that about him, he's growing up too fast lately. Although he promises me that he will always be my baby boy. I swear he spends too much time in the library reading and growing... He is growing up to be a very clever Belmont just like his Mother! Haha, take that! Severus, I fear he is growing up to be strong but if something were to happen to me he will be very sad. I know your mission and promise to Dumbledore is important. And I still remember what Lily had meant to you before us... But if you can please I implore you to return to your son. He will need you. Yes, he will have Eames and the rest of them, I'm sure mother will help out when she can too but he misses his father. He still plays around with your science kit when he misses you. We both Miss you and Love you with all our hearts. Be safe darling and know that even if something were to happen I will be in your heart as you were in mine, Love you now and forever…. _

_Your Troublesome Lioness._

That had been too much for Severus as his tears had broken him. He clutched the paper with one hand and his face with the other. Sobbing and breaking down from her last words. "Now and forever…" he thought in his mind. If any of his students had seen him they would have truly understood how broken the meanest professor at Hogwarts was. Minutes had turned into an hour as memories of his wife had played again and again in his mind. He then neatly folded the paper up and put it back in its envelope and opened his secret drawer with a spell. He put the letter in safely and looked up to see that he had forgotten the little marron box. He opened it and found a necklace with a square pendant on it. He examined it with his hand and it popped open. Inside was a miniature picture of him, standing next to Lena whose dazzling blue eyes were staring right back at him. She was in a black dress matching him, her soft round face and mischievous smile were still present even after all these years. She was holding Brandan when he was only one year old. His son was matching his own outfit but the only alteration was that there was a gold lion visible on his black tunic. This little picture was one out of two of these pictures that existed. He remembered that day, it was taken on his Birthday, and Lena and Brandan had spent the entire day with him outside the castle. It was the best birthday he had ever had. According to Lena one of the only days he had genuinely been at his happiest.

He stared at the locket till night had fallen upon Hogwarts and dinner time had arrived.

The Next Day….

Back in London at platform 9 ¾ everybody was reuniting with their families. Belmont himself had said his goodbye's to Neville and started to retrieve Merlin.

When Merlin's cage was in his hands with the growing kitten being fast asleep. He started to make his way out as he started to go through a clearing. Some of the adults were discreetly giving him looks and what not. The word had gotten out that the Belmont heir had begun his time at Hogwarts. Ignoring those prying eyes Brandan found himself coming up to the Granger family where Hermione was being smothered by her mother and father. Mr. Granger noticed him as well as he looked up.

"Ah! Brandan, how have you been? Did you have fun at school?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, a pleasure, I am well, and school was just as I expected. Fantastic!" he replied.

"Well that's good to hear! Do you have any plans for the holidays?" Mrs. Granger intervened as she kept a firm arm around her daughter. Who had a big smile on her face. Brandan looked on in envy as he replied.

"Nothing too much, catching up on some work. Although I do believe Eames's sister will be arriving with my Grandmother pretty soon. So we shall see if I get a chance to work at all.

"Well I hope not. It's the holidays, you should enjoy yourself. I am sure you're exhausted from all the school work" Mr. Granger replied.

"You know dad, Bran challenged our transfigurations professor and finished all the coursework for the year in 3 months!" Hemione intervened. Granger's gave him a wild stare.

"Well of course, master is a Belmont after all" Eames showed up from behind them. Who immediately turned to his master, "Sir, congratulations on your unfathomable progress, I know your mother would be quite proud of you"

"Thank you for the kind words, Eames, let's head back shall we, we are entertaining grandmother, we should prepare for her arrival"

"Of course sir! Your luggage has already made it's way back with the elves sir. I also have made all the preparations that you had asked of me".

"Wonderful!" Bran turned to Hermione "I shall see you next year now" who seemed to be getting a little teary eyed. She gave him a quick hug goodbye.

"I'll see you soon"

"You better" he replied "And don't forget my present".

"And you don't forget mine!"

With that, Bran grabbed Eames arm, who then apparated back to the castle.

Few Days later…

Brandan had dressed himself in a nice suit, his hair quite neatly tugged. His recent hair cut had still left him with quite a bit of hair but it was styled more professionally yet classy. In the olden days he would've been considered a member of the royal family. He waited with all the house elves and Eames. Who had also decided to match his master and picked himself a brown suit, instead of his black butler's uniform. He had obliged himself a little christmas spirit. With eager eyes, both of them looked to the skies as a wild carriage descended down on them from the skies. As the flying horses landed and came to a stop around the fountain and in front of them, the rein keeper jumped down and quickly came to the door and opened it. To reveal an elderly lady stepping out, and with the help of her driver she came into view, wearing a pearly white long dress on a slender figure. Her age is apparent yet the royal look still evident. Her stern gaze fell upon the entire party, some looking at her with huge smiles, the other worried and fussing upon their state as to not disappoint them. She then looked straight at the young boy, still in his teens yet running an empire while attending school. Her grandson, she wanted to give up all her duties in life and come back to her yet alas her duties are too important. Her gaze softening she walked up to him, letting another woman to come into view. This one relatively young, in her twenties, her short blonde hair and athletic build made her look like a boy yet her soft face brought out the inner beauty in her.

She looked around to find her master walking toward the little boy who had become like a little brother from the day he was born . And next to him was her big brother, she smiles wickedly at both of them.

Brandan and Eames both looked alarmed by the sight of the younger girl, yet the older woman had distracted them both, when she came to a straight stop in front of them.

With a viper-like voice she asked "Why did you grow up so much my little lion, I thought we had an agreement?" Which brought on one of his charming smiles.

"Gram's, you know that I'll always be your little boy, you and mother made me promise, and us Belmont's we don't break our promises…"

Her wicked smile reached her eyes as she replied "if that's the case my dear grandson, then why haven't you raced to jump in my arms already. You use to be so excited every time I'd come to see you"

W-well, y-you see, um, I'm also the Belmont Heir, I need to look professional and not to mention you would usually have sweets!" He stutters as the elves snickered and giggled.

"And who says I haven't brought you sweets?" His eyes widened and his tongue watering as he remembered all the delicious candy her grams would bring. She worked for MACUZA which led her to go all around the world, giving her the opportunity to spoil him with all kinds of sweets.

"Ah there I see a glimpse" she replied with a chuckle. And before he knew it he was engulfed in her strong embrace.

"Ara! Age has caught up to you old man"

"And you haven't grown a bit! Still the childish brat I remember" Eames replied to his sister.

"10 months and this is how you greet your only sister! Whatever did I do to deserve a rude insensitive big brother like you. No wonder boys are scared to come up to me to express their undying love" she said with a dramatic flair.

"Now, we both know who they're really scared of, if I remember right the last boy that came up to you to ask you out was found in the hospital with every bone in his hand shattered" Eames replied as he stroked his beard.

"That was a complete accident and you know it. And don't think I have forgotten about James!"

"Eames!"

"Catherine!" Grandmother and Grandson both yelled at the same time.

"This is a time of reunion with family, stop bickering like little children! The both of you!"

Bran was lifted into her arms like a little child, as the old lady stood up straight with her imposing figure.

"YES MISTRESS SYLVIA!" the both answered.

"Awww, grandma put me down! You're embarrassing me!" Brandan yelled uncharacteristically.

"Aww come now young master you look so cute like that!" Catherine said as she pinched his cheek. "Don't you remember when you used to ask me to pick you up just like that!" he looked her dead in the face.

"I was five…" yet the deathly mutter could not be taken as anything but a cute pout. Suddenly Catherine felt herself be lifted in the air as well and put over the shoulder.

"I remember you used to do the same kitty!" Eames said with a smirk as he finally got one over on his sister.

Watching the interaction Sylvia Belmont sighed "You brother and sister astound me, when you're together all you do is annoy each other and when you're apart you miss each other like crazy" she looked towards one of the elves "Oh little Johnny you've grown as well! I hope everyone is doing well. I have brought presents for each one of you that will be opened only on Christmas morning, is that understood!" the elves nodded and started to collect the mistresses luggage everyone headed inside, with Brandan and Catherine still in the arms of their older relative.

Few days later…

"Well Bran the finances look great, and you should know that the MACUZA representative will bring the last of their payment to us in the early next year"

"Ah yes, Mr. Wilton did notify me, although he also hopes to take out another one, they are trying to expand their reach a bit more or so I hear." Bran took a sip of his tea as he leaned back in his chair out in the garden.

Overlooking the ocean on the other side of the estate, it was the morning of christmas eve, and they had been catching up on their time apart from each other. As were Eames and Catherine who were currently dueling with each other.

"Well what's this I hear about a little witch?"

"A witch? Grandmother?" Bran asked.

"Don't you play coy with me little mister, Eames told me all about little Miss Granger, and Neville Longbottom" Bran's eyes widened, he knew exactly where this was going to go.

"Um Grandma, yes, they're my friends, I met them at Hogwarts" He tried to hide his face behind his tea.

"Oh is that all she is?"

"Of course!"

"You didn't let me finish, that means there is more to it" she smirked.

"No way, grams, I'm too young!" he said quickly.

"Oh is this about the little red head?" Catherine asked as she walked with Eames covered in sweat with a towel over her shoulders. Bran gave her a stare as to explain how she knew about Hermione, but his brain had already guessed the answer.

"Eames how could you!"

"Forgive me young master, I seemed to have drank a little too much wine last night" Eames bowed in despair.

"Now, now Bran, I am not saying anything in that way. I mean that I am proud that you have friends, you were quite desperately in need of them. Although I do wish for you to experience love, I do not want to become a great grandmother. Your mother already gave me a heart attack when she told me about her pregnancy…"

Bran felt quiet, "It's nothing of the sort, she is just my first friend" Catherine and Eames found a seat at the table.

"If I remember right, so was Severus. But that's not here or there. Now why don't you tell me about her" she persisted as she gave him a knowing look.

"Grams, she is just a friend and when I met her parents at Diagon alley, they asked me to look after her. And I gave them my word…"

"I see, is that why you faced a troll?" Bran looked up at her with wide eyes "Don't forget Minerva is a childhood friend of mine, and Albus himself was my first friend…"

"I cannot uphold the name Belmont, if I go back on my word. And how am I to lead our family if I can't even keep a friend alive?" he asked her.

"That is a good reason, Master Belmont. Yet you misunderstand the point your grandmother is trying to make" Eames said as he served his sister and himself some tea.

"Which is?" Eames looked at her as she nodded.

"You need to accept the fact that being a Belmont doesn't mean that you're not a child. And yes a normal childhood was taken from you but you still need to try to enjoy as much a childhood you can. Times like these will not come again"

"Exactly and Lena would not forgive me if I didn't do my grandmotherly duty and remind you to take it easy. I don't want you making rash decisions and over burdening yourself with bringing your work to school, and not to mention trying to finish a whole year's worth of courses in the first few months! Did you know Albus was wondering if he should move you up a year?"

"I-I didn't but I did that so I could get Professor Mcgonangal to answer some questions of mine, nothing else, and as to bringing work to Hogwarts, the Malfoys were trying to make a power move. And in the end I did let Eames take care of it!" he replied.

"No you didn't, you used Eames as a puppet" she countered. Bran frowned in deep thought. He had not meant for that, he just wanted to put Malfoy in his place. Seeing this Sylvia relaxed.

"It seems you're grasping some of what I am trying to tell you…"

"Yes Grandmother" he replied quietly. Catherine decided to try and change the topic, not wanting to see Bran in such a troublesome spot.

"So, Eames says you have plans for this April?"

Bran perked up, and so did everyone else. "Yes, I heard that as well, care to elaborate my dearest grandson?"

"Yes Grandmother, you see I've been researching this myth about a magical forest, and fairies, some of the purest forms of magical species. To humans they're a myth and to us magical folks they are an ancient species. There is a rumor that they are still alive, rumors which have been going around about them, apparently they built a large city in the wildest forest on earth and created a barrier where none could enter alive. And if they did they would most certainly not leave alive"

"And you mean to find this fairy city and enter it?"

"Well definitely try" he replied with a dry chuckle. Sylvia stared at him troubled.

"Why couldn't you pick a simple hobby like unicorn riding or painting?" She asked but then released a sigh "But then again you wouldn't be my grandson if you didn't do something exciting!"

Bran smiled at that, "Don't worry Grandmother, Eames will be with me, and so will Neville. He has decided to come with"

"A grandmother worries regardless" She whispered to herself. "Eames do take care of him"

"Of course Ma'am" he replied curtly.

Sorry guys, been busy for the past few years and updates will be slow. I am in the navy so you know time is quickly occupied. Either way here is an update and an update to my other fics will be following soon.


End file.
